Corazón de Guerrera
by girl-hatake95
Summary: El reino de Fiore ha sido invadido, el emperador necesita hombres de guerra. Levy es una chica inteligente y de buen corazón que decide entrar al ejercito en lugar de su incapacitado padre ¿Podrá sobrevivir rodeada de hombres? ¿Triunfará en la guerra? ¿Conocerá el amor?...Romance GaLe, aventura, acción, amistad y un toque de humor...fic basado en la pelicula Mulan de Walt Disney.
1. El Imperio de Fiore

Saludos lectores de fanfiction.

"**Corazón de guerrera" **es un fic de aventura inspirado en la película "**Mulan**" de Walt Disney, con Levy como protagonista y algunos otros personajes de Fairy Tail como personajes de apoyo. Agregaré además algo de acción, romance y fiel a mi estilo un toque de humor. Clasificacion T por si las dudas.

Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a mi hermana por su apoyo en la creación de este fic. Bueno espero les agrade el capitulo.

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima._

_Mulan y sus personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney y sus asociados._

* * *

**Corazón de guerrera **

**Capítulo I: El imperio Fiore**

El viento soplaba con fuerza en las cumbres de las montañas rasgándose al hacer contacto con las copas de los arboles, la temperatura gélida de las veinticuatro horas del día, la luna en su punto más alto deslizándose por el firmamento, y el ulular de los búhos haciendo acto de presencia en la oscuridad de la noche del monte Tenrou.

El monte Tenrou, marcaba todo el perímetro de las comisuras del país de Fiore, un conjunto de montañas boscosas repletas de arboles que vinculados hacían una línea arbolada creando una especie de barrera frondosa que casi imposibilitan el paso para sus adentros, todas las raíces nacidas y entrelazadas de un mismo árbol; el enorme y majestuoso árbol Tenrou, que supera en tamaño y edad a cualquier otro, y por el cual el monte fue bautizado con el mismo nombre.

El árbol Tenrou surgió hace mas de mil años, y es también es conocido como "el árbol sagrado de la esperanza" pues antes de su surgimiento que trajo la fortaleza arboleada, Fiore era constantemente atacado por las dinastías imperiales que se aprovechaban de la baja defensa del país, por lo que existen leyendas que afirman que la hija del emperador, Mavis siempre pidió ayuda a los ancestros a favor de su pueblo y dio su jovial y pulcra vida a cambio de ello, siendo sepultada en el monte, donde tiempo después surgió Tenrou, y a su vez la arboleada representaba todas las vidas muertas en batalla por proteger al pueblo. Debido a ello se esculpió una copia de su tumba en las montañas justo al lado del árbol dejándolo como un santuario.

Actualmente, la fortaleza frondosa resulta casi impenetrable para sus enemigos, por lo que el país ha estado en paz y prosperidad por largas generaciones.

No obstante, el sistema defensivo siempre ha estado alerta, por lo cual los guardias vigilan noche y día el árbol sagrado, protegiendo al emperador y sus familias de los terribles sucesos que pudieran acaecer si se llegara a debilitar la arboleada. Justo esa labor realizaba un joven guardia de nombre Warren, quien se encontraba en una de las tantas torres de vigilancia. Titiritando con los dientes crujiéndole y la mano en que sujetaba la antorcha temblándole, intentaba mantener posición, pues para su mala suerte, le había tocado la vigilia a media noche.

-No entiendo porque aun tenemos que hacer guardia, la fortaleza boscosa es impenetrable- meditó para sí mismo acurrucándose en si mismo en busca de calor, si tan solo estuviera en su casa, frente a un calentón de leña y una taza de te caliente…

Un fuerte golpe en la nuca lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, instintivamente se llevo la mano a su parte adolorida y vio hacia atrás, no había nada, pero lo que fuera que lo hubiera golpeado se había sentido como un azote. Se disponía a volver a su vigilancia, mas al volver su vista hacia el frente se quedo helado y sintió su corazón detenerse; una imponente anaconda de más de cuatro metros, de escamas violetas con enorme vientre y un cascabel en la cola vibrándole, lo observaba amenazante con sus ojos verdes fijos en él y siseando con la lengua de fuera.

-Al parecer no es tan impenetrable como tú crees- una voz a sus espaldas hizo que por su espalda lo recorriera un escalofrió se dio la vuelta de inmediato; un sujeto moreno de cabellos rojizos con rasgos faciales serpentinos lo observaba con sus ojos rasgados de manera macabra.

-¡E-Enemigos!- habló atropelladamente alzando su antorcha para prender una señal y alertar a los guardias, mas la boa hizo que la soltara de un latigazo en la mano. Sintió que se le iba el alma del cuerpo al ver como parecía querer hacerlo su presa, más no se distrajo y de un rápido salto atravesó la torre para dirigirse hacia el árbol.

La enorme serpiente estuvo a punto de ir tras él, pero una señal del pelirrojo hizo que se detuviera.

-Déjalo ir Cubelios, que avise a sus compañeros-dijo con voz serena cerrando sus parpados con calma, para luego abrirlos y observar en dirección por la que el chico se había marchado –Si es que aun los encuentra vivos- concluyo con una sonrisa maliciosa formándosele en los labios dejando ver unos muy afiliados colmillos asomándose por ella.

Corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban entre la oscuridad y la maleza, el corazón latiéndole de forma acelerada, las respiraciones entrecortadas y la adrenalina en las venas, debería llegar y avisar a los guardianes del árbol Tenrou a costa de lo que fuera, si algo malo llegara a sucederle al árbol…todo el país estaría en peligro.

* * *

La pequeña población rural de Magnolia hoy disfrutaba de un clima totalmente contrario a las montañas, era recién entrada la primavera y los campesinos se preparaban para la siembra, ahora era cuando debían de ponerse activos de nuevo y aprovechar los enormes y fértiles campos que rodeaban el pueblito.

Eran las seis de la mañana y los industriosos habitantes comenzaban el día; por las calles los comerciantes abrían sus puestos donde venderían arroz, productos lácteos e incluso no faltaba quien ofrecía herramientas de campo a un costo accesible o algún hombre que vendiera propiedades. Las amas de casa comenzaban sus actividades hogareñas con empeño y los señores se preparaban para calcular sus impuestos y cumplir sus obligaciones para el imperio.

Si, la vida cotidiana de las personas siempre giraba en torno al imperio, había que rendirle tributo y servirle, el imperio era todo para ellos; su protector, su beneficiario y su economía. Gracias a la línea de emperadores sabios y justos, Fiore se había mantenido con una potencia, fuerte pero pacifica, equilibrada y honorable.

Pero esta semana era una muy especial, ya que desde el día de ayer se estaba celebrando un festival en todo el imperio; el festival de la primavera. Para algunos era solo una celebración para pasar un buen momento, para otros era la oportunidad de sus vidas y eso lo sabia cierta jovencita de la respetable familia McClive.

La residencia de los McClive estaba localizada en las orillas de Magnolia, pero eso no significaba que fuera la más humilde de las casas. Sucedía que el señor de la casa, Gildartz McClive, había sido un héroe de guerra hace muchos años, esto le había valido una grandiosa reputación por lo que se había podido establecer cómodamente en un terreno grande, mismo que arregló y utilizó para construir su casa de dos pisos, plantar una multitud de arboles, construir un estanque e incluso un santuario para sus antepasados. Sin lugar a duda el hogar de los McClive era digno de reverencia.

Lord McClive como se le conocía en el pueblo, además de poseer una destacada fortuna, tenía en su familia su más valiosa posesión y aunque había perdido a su esposa por causa de enfermedad, aun guardaba el recuerdo en su corazón, además de que su ilusión estaba depositada sus tres hijas. Los nombres de las tres descendientes de McClive eran; Cana, Levy y Lisanna.

Cana era la mayor, actualmente con veinte años de edad, tenía una personalidad fuerte y arrojada, además de que siempre había destacado en distintas disciplinas propias de una mujer. Hace un par de años se había casado con Hibiki el primogénito de la prestigiosa familia Laytis, honrando así a la familia McClive y dejando un modelo a seguir a sus hermanas menores, quienes sin duda eran motivadas a seguir el proceder de ella.

Hablando de esto último, la que se llevaba el titulo de hermana menor era Lisanna, quizás la más hermosa de las tres, había nacido con unos exóticos ojos azules y una tonalidad de cabello rara entre todos, era una de las chicas más esperadas por los jóvenes, quienes sabían que le faltaban dos años para tener edad casadera. Pero no solo era bella, era excelente efectuando las labores hogareñas, además de tener un vínculo especial con los animales.

¿Qué hay de la hija de en medio? Una breve visita a su cuarto da la respuesta a esa pregunta.

* * *

Era un cuarto pequeño, algo desordenado, con esta última palabra nos referimos a que había libros tirados por todos lados, una taza de té volteada, ropa en el suelo y una pequeña jovencita leyendo ávidamente un libro. Ella era Levy McClive.

Levy era fácil de identificar, de hecho todo el pueblo era capaz de reconocerla ¿Acaso era la más hermosa? No ¿La más destacada? Mucho menos. El motivo por el que era conocida estaba en su estatura; era muy chaparrita para su edad, incluso Lisanna siendo dos años menor le superaba un tanto en estatura.

Traía puestos unos lentes para leer por motivo de que no veía bien de cercas, los médicos decían que tenía ese problema por leer tanto, pero ella no dejaría su mayor hobbie por más que se le cansaran sus ojos.

Justo ahora estaba leyendo una novela romántica, sus ojeras denotaban que no había dormido por estar leyendo, pero su sonrisa soñadora era prueba de cuanto estaba disfrutando su lectura -_"Como quisiera vivir un romance como el de esta historia"_- decía para sí misma en su corazón.

¿Qué hay de la apariencia de la chaparrita Levy? Podría resumirse en una palabra; adorable. Su corto cabello azul, sus grandes ojos color chocolate y sus facciones de muñeca le hacían ver muy tierna, aunque lamentablemente su falta de masa pectoral y su delgada figura contribuían a esto y eso era algo que de vez en cuando le incomodaba. Era linda, pero no tenía el cuerpo que habían heredado sus dos hermanas.

¿Y qué tal de sus aptitudes? Bueno, ella no era fuerte como Cana, tampoco era la más rápida y efectiva en sus labores. Pero lo que tenía Levy era su cerebro, era muy inteligente, tanto leer combinado con una curiosidad innata habían hecho que se volviera muy perceptiva. En su opinión era una lástima que a las mujeres no se les permitiera ir a la academia y aun más triste que la inteligencia no fuera una cualidad muy apreciada en una mujer por parte de las personas del país.

Levy cerró el libro y bostezó -Ah pero que sueño, ahora si me echaré una siesta- dijo para sí misma y entonces cerró su libro, lo puso en el buró de al lado y se echó a dormir satisfecha.

No habían pasado ni treinta minutos, cuando la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta abruptamente despertándola de golpe –¡Levy-neechan, Levy-neechan!- era su hermana Lisanna y por su forma de hablar tan apresurada se notaba que tenía algo importante que decir.

-Q-quiero dormir- dijo Levy acurrucándose y cubriéndose por completo con su cobertizo.

Lisanna le jaló la cobija -No Levy-neechan, tienes que levantarte ya-.

Levy se sentó en su cama y empezó a tallarse sus cansados ojos -Tengo mucho sueño, no dormí nada-.

-Ay hermana ¿Te quedaste leyendo toda la noche? ¿Qué acaso olvidaste que día es hoy?- le preguntó Lisanna y entonces empezó a sacudirla de los hombros – ¡Despierta Levy-nee! ¡Hoy es el segundo día del festival de la primavera! ¡Hoy es tu día, finalmente participarás!-.

Levy abrió los ojos por completo y se sujetó la cabeza – ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!-.

-Ven, tenemos que apresurarnos- le instó Lisanna y de inmediato tomó a Levy de la mano –Recuerda que debes llegar a tiempo, la señorita Minerva no tolera la impuntualidad- le recordó mientras la guiaba por los la casa.

-Ay no, que nervios- decía Levy toda pálida, sabía que debía haberse preparado física y emocionalmente para el gran evento -¿Crees que me vaya bien?-.

-Animo, ensayaste los pasos y repasaste el libreto durante semanas ¿no es así?- preguntó la menor, Levy no contestó, por andar enviciada con sus libros había dedicado muy pocas horas al día a memorizar y ensayar –En fin, empecemos por lo más importante; la bendición de papá-.

Levy tragó saliva, no se sentía totalmente preparada y estaba empezando a pensar que ni siquiera la bendición de su padre le daría lo necesario para que le fuera bien en el festival ¡Seguro que ni siquiera el apoyo de sus ancestros la sacaría adelante!

* * *

Gildartz estaba sentado en el suelo, cerraba los ojos y cruzaba las piernas mientras meditaba en el santuario de sus antepasados –Ancestros, por favor ayuden a Levy- suplicaba a unas estatuas de ancestros de la familia.

En eso entraron sus dos hijas muy apresuradas, incluso volcando su taza de té y derribando la vela de incienso que él tenía prendida –Hijas ¿Pero que hacen?-.

-Papá, dale tu bendición a Levy para que le vaya bien en el festival- dijo Lisanna tirándose en el suelo, casi reverenciando a su padre.

-Ah ya veo- Gildartz cogió su bastón que tenia a un lado y se puso de pie con dificultad. Levy no pudo evitar el quedarse viéndole su brazo y pierna derechas, eran prótesis de madera. En la última gran guerra el había perdido ambas extremidades, quedando muy limitado en cuanto a su movilidad, el que antes fue un temible guerrero ahora era un hombre que apenas y podía caminar. Eso entristecía mucho a Levy.

-¿Qué tienes Levy? Te ves asustada- comentó el padre, viendo lo pálida y temblorosa que andaba su hija de corto cabello azul.

-Es que no se si pueda, yo no soy como Cana- se expresó Levy bajando la mirada al suelo, sintiéndose muy insegura de sí misma.

-No eres Cana- dijo primero Gildartz, para luego poner una mano sobre la barbilla de su hija, haciendo que alzara la vista y lo viera a la cara –Tu eres Levy McClive, una joven de corazón noble y un potencial enorme- le aseguró con una confortadora sonrisa.

Levy le respondió con un abrazo y un par de lagrimas -Gracias papá, te quiero mucho-

-Yo te quiero más mi chaparra- Gildartz la retiró hacia atrás para tocarle la frente con su bastón de madera –Te doy mi bendición y mi apoyo total, que los ancestros te acompañen-.

Levy observó sus alrededores, viendo rápidamente las estatuas de sus antepasados, aunque nunca había entendido por que algunas eran de gatos con ojos saltones –"_Por fas, guíenme ancestros_"- pensaba inquieta.

-Ve Levy- le dijo a continuación el padre, sabiendo que no había mucho tiempo que perder –Lisanna, lleva a Levy cuanto antes con las ancianas del pueblo para que la arreglen-.

-Si padre- respondió Lisanna haciendo una reverencia -¡Levy, sígueme!- le indicó a su hermana mayor, la cual asintió no sin antes sonreírle una última vez a su padre.

-"_Traeré honor a la familia, por ti papá_"-

* * *

Las dos hermanas iban por el patio, cuando de repente Levy se detuvo y se sujetó el area estomacal –T-tengo hambre-.

-Levy-nee, debiste de haberte levantado temprano- le dijo Lisanna con mucha pena –Se que no está bien ir en ayunas, pero de aquí a que te prepare algo se nos hará tarde-.

-Entiendo eso- dijo Levy mientras su estomago sonaba por el hambre.

Las dos continuaron su camino hasta llegar a las enormes puertas que daban salida a la propiedad. Lisanna accionó la palanca y las puertas empezaron a abrirse. Enorme sorpresa se llevaron al ver que justo afuera estaba el abuelo, apoyándose en un árbol, con una máscara, un morral atado a la espalda y unas bragas entre sus manos.

-¡Abuelo, no de nuevo!- gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo con los ojos blancos.

El abuelo Makarov McClive, extremadamente pequeño y aun mas extremadamente pervertido. Tenía la maña de ir de "cacería" a casas ajenas, siempre en búsqueda de ropa interior femenina. Pero aun con esa extraña obsesión suya, el abuelo era respetado por sus consejos sabios y su experiencia en la vida.

-Muchachas, que gusto verlas- saludó al abuelo como si nada –Y veo que nuestra Levy se ha convertido en toda una mujer, pero que orgullo, ver a una nieta más en la ceremonia primaveral- dijo al borde de las lagrimas (aunque no se veía por causa de su máscara).

-Abuelo, ya debería de dejar de robar ropa ¿Qué nunca ha leído sobre "la leyenda del maestro Happosai"?- le cuestionó Levy.

-Nop y la verdad no me importa- dijo el enano anciano, entonces se quitó su máscara y sonrió alegre –Pero si crees que lo único que hice en la noche fue ir de recolección estás equivocada. Estuve pensando en ti mi querida Levy-chan, déjame te lo explico en una canción-.

-¡Ay no, por favor eso no!- exclamó Lisanna tapándose los oídos, quizás el abuelo se creía un buen cantante, pero era todo menos eso. Levy tuvo que resignarse a soportar la voz del anciano.

El viejo sacó un hermoso collar de entre sus ropas y cantó horriblemente –_Un collar de jade, te hace ver genial_-

-Gracias abuelo- agradeció Levy colocándose el collar, el cual le quedó de maravilla.

-_Una manzana fresca, para que engordes un poco más_- cantó desafinado sacando una manzana roja y brillante.

Levy se emocionó al ver la fruta -¡Súper! Con el hambre que tengo- entonces empezó a comérsela apresuradamente.

-"_Y un plue de la montaña, suerte da_"- continuó sacando una jaula donde había una especie de animalito blanco muy tembloroso y de unos tres centímetros de alto.

Lisanna al ver semejante cosita se enterneció -¿Qué es eso? Es súper lindo-.

-Es un mamífero de las montañas, dicen que trae buena suerte. Créanme que me costó mucho capturarlo- dijo Makarov, entonces le pidió a Levy que abriera la mano, cuando esta hizo así, liberó el animalito en la palma de su mano, este se fue arrastrando por el brazo de Levy y se metió bajo sus ropas.

-Hehehe hace cosquillas- rió la peliazul al sentir el animalito caminando sobre su piel.

-Pues eso sería todo, adelante chicas y ponle todas las ganas Levy, puedes hacerlo-

Las dos hermanas se despidieron y tomaron camino en una vereda, tomando el camino rumbo a la casa de las ancianas que dejarían a Levy impecable para el festival.

_-¡Ah lo olvidaba, ya que van con las ancianas, díganle a Porlyusica que si quiere andar conmigo!-_ alcanzó a gritar el extravagante Makarov, causando que las dos hermanas se tropezaran y cayeran al suelo.

* * *

Ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que las dos hijas de la familia McClive habían dejado su hogar y se habían encaminado al pueblo. Ahora ya estaban frente a frente con la casa de las ancianas, una humilde construcción de tan solo tres cuartitos.

-¡Que emoción, ya se acerca tu momento hermana!-

Levy no se sentía emocionada en lo mas mínimo, los nervios se la estaban comiendo y aunque se le reiteraba el apoyo familiar, no lograba quitarse el temor de encima. Con sus acciones de hoy podría honrar a la familia o dejar en vergüenza a su padre y en la cultura de Fiore, la honra era de lo más valioso –"_Por primera vez en mi vida, tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo realmente bueno por la familia_"-.

Lisanna empezó a empujar a Levy rumbo a la puerta de la casita -¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a que te dejen reluciente, ah y déjame decirte que papá mandó pedir un precioso vestido amarillo para ti, seguro que te sentará de maravilla-.

En ese momento, una voz femenina les habló a sus espaldas – ¡Levy, Lisanna, esperen un momento!-

Ambas hermanas frenaron y se dieron la vuelta, encontrándose con una chica muy allegada a ambas – ¡Lucy!-

Lucy de la rica familia Heartphilia, una voluptuosa rubia de ojos cafés que desde muy pequeña se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Levy, el lazo que las unía a las dos era tan singular que se contaban todos sus secretos, frustraciones y aspiraciones. Si había una persona en la que Levy confiaba de todo corazón era esta alegre rubia.

-¡Lu-chan!- Levy corrió a darle un gran abrazo a su amiga.

-Levy amiga, veo que ahora te toca participar en el festival, pues déjame decirte algo ¡Es lo máximo!- se expresó muy gozosa la Heartphilia.

Levy observadora como de costumbre, notó un brillo en los ojos de su amiga y una felicidad en su voz que ni había oído desde hace años –Oye Lu-chan, tu participaste en el festival el día de ayer, se nota que te fue bien, pero aun así se me hace que pasó algo más-.

-Ho ho, así que ya lo notaste- dijo Lucy poniendo las manos en las cintura -¿Y qué crees que pasó que me tiene tan contenta?- cuestionó con una sonrisa picara pintada en su fino rostro.

Levy se puso ambas palmas de las manos sobre las mejillas y se expresó emocionada -Oh ¡Oh dios mío! Acaso… ¿Acaso un hombre se fijó en ti?-.

-¡Estoy comprometida!- gritó Lucy de manera que parecía que ni siquiera ella se lo podía creer –Hice todo bien en el festival, la dama me dio su aprobación y pronto me cayeron tres pretendientes ¿Pero qué crees? Papá le dio preferencia al que me agradaba más y no el que le caía mejor a él-.

Levy se quedó sorprendida –Así que no terminaste con Dan Straight como tu padre siempre había querido ¿Entonces quien fue el elegido?-.

Lucy se puso soñadora y con las mejillas sonrosadas mientras empezaba a describirlo –Desde que lo vi caí por él, alegre y gracioso, siempre con una gran sonrisa contagiosa ¡kya! Es tan galán, su nombre es…-

-_Levy McGarden, pase adelante_- interrumpió la anciana Hilda presentándose frente a la puerta de la casa de ancianas.

-Adelante Levy, después platicamos. Seguro que al igual que yo, tú también nunca olvidaras este día- le animó Lucy dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Tú puedes hermana!- echaba las porras Lisanna.

-Ven pequeña, te dejaré tan hermosa que los hombres pelearan por ti- le invitó la anciana Hilda.

Levy ahora si sonreía con optimismo –"_Es cierto, quizás no solo logre honrar a mi familia, puede que empiece a escribir mi historia de amor como Lucy ¡Qué emoción!_"-.

El festival de primavera era una celebración efectuada una vez al año en el que las jóvenes que cumplían la edad de dieciocho años se mostraban como mujeres maduras y capaces. En parte este festival tenía como objetivo traer honor al padre de familia, quien recibía felicitaciones si su hija mostraba un buen desempeño, haciéndosele saber que había hecho un excelente trabajo en la educación de su descendencia. Pero el objetivo principal del festival era para que los varones en edad casadera evaluaran sus opciones y encontraran en las participantes a una futura esposa. Las chicas participantes sabían que de su desempeño, gracia y porte dependía en gran manera el encontrarse con un buen futuro marido. Era un día en el que podían asegurar su futuro o tirarlo por la borda.

Levy sabía muy bien que este día marcaría su vida, más ni siquiera imaginaba en qué sentido sería esto.

* * *

El palacio real, el hogar del emperador, una imponente estructura de cimientos de piedra, elevándose en sus muros hasta las más grandes alturas tanto que se decía que podía verse de cada capital del país, caracterizado por su habitual silencio puesto que solo se solía acudir al emperador en situaciones críticas o problemas que comenzaran a azotar el país.

Sobre su trono, yacía sentado el emperador Zeref, uno de los gobernantes más jóvenes que dirigieran al país, tras suceder a su padre, muchos dudaron de su habilidad de dirigir al país debido a su inexperiencia, pero para sorpresa de todos, resultó ser un gobernador justo y equilibrado que hasta el momento había logrado mantener en estabilidad a Fiore.

Y en estos momentos, escuchaba los problemas generales a voz de su consejero real.

-La producción de arroz y trigo ha disminuido mucho en la última temporada y a escaseado por estos días, por lo que aconsejo subir el impuesto- comentaba leyendo de su larga lista su consejero rubio Sugarboy.

El emperador pareció meditarlo unos segundos cuando finalmente dio su opinión –no lo creo necesario, si subiéramos el impuesto muchos no lograrían comprar lo suficiente para sus familias, recuerda la diferencia económica de cada capital-.

-Pero de lo contrario podría sobrevenderse en exceso ¡una gran hambre podría azotar el país! ¡Muchos morirían de hambre!-reacciono dramáticamente el consejero haciendo ademanes y expresiones exageradas.

-Pero no sucederá Sugarboy-dijo con calma Zeref cerrando los ojos –gracias a la protección de Mavis el país ha prosperado durante generaciones, el hambre no es un problema grave, hemos sufrido sequias y sin embargo salimos adelante, no debemos preocuparnos demasiado por ello- dio su veredicto final a la par que abría los ojos.

-Eh…entendido emperador-cedió bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto a la decisión a pesar de no estar muy conforme con ella.

Se sumieron en un silencio durante el próximo par de minutos, al dar por terminada la sesión. Pero el silencio se quebró cuando las puertas del salón principal se abrieron abruptamente retumbando en toda la habitación seguida por el apresurado y firme paso de una imponente figura con armaduras doradas y el símbolo del país forjado en ellas.

-Emperador-se postro el sujeto quitándose el casco y reverenciándose ante su superior como era costumbre. Su apariencia era la de una fornida pantera humanoide.

-General Panther Li, hacía tiempo que no recibía su visita-comentó el mencionado haciendo una seña de que se incorporara.

-Hmp, lo comprendo majestad, el general Li es el capitán de todas las divisiones de tropas, afamado por ser diestro en batalla y firme en la disciplina, entrenando al mejor ejercito de Fiore, es comprensible que esté ocupado- comento con soberbia Sugarboy.

-Y por eso mismo me sorprende bastante su acto de presencia, general-dijo el pelinegro-¿ha sucedido algún disturbio con las tropas?-.

-deniego su pregunta emperador, es algo mucho más grave-hizo una pausa suspensiva poniéndose de pie, observándolo fijamente, tomo aire para revelar la noticia –emperador, el gran árbol Tenrou ha sido derribado e incendiado -.

El semblante de Zeref se torno a uno de sorpresa, abriendo los ojos de sobremanera, totalmente desconcertado -¿Cómo?- cuestiono poniéndose de pie impactado por la noticia.

-La extensa llama que lo consumió fue vista por todos los estados frontales al Monte durante la noche, los ciudadanos intentaron apagarla, no obstante para cuando llegaron la flama era tan grande que fue imposible detenerla- lamentó el general inclinando la cabeza.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nadie puede atravesar la arbolada! Además, la vigilia cuenta con los guardias de más estatus en el país-se expresó Sugarboy totalmente incrédulo.

-Todos los guardias fueron encontrados muertos sin excepción- guardó unos segundos en silencio en recuerdo de los soldados, pero se recuperó al recordar que aun tenía algo que decir- Y eso no es todo, destruyeron el santuario de Mavis y en su lugar mis hombres encontraron esto-de sus ropas saco un pedazo de tela doblado que entrego al emperador.

Zeref frunció el entrecejo sin comprender teniendo entre sus manos el retazo de tela, lo desdoblo y al ver el símbolo en su interior se quedo sin palabras –Imposible-.

-Mi lord, no hay duda, son _ellos_ de nuevo- comentó el general exceed.

-Hace apenas un año que su líder Blaine murió en batalla en la guerra que tuvieron con la alianza de los países del norte. Se han recuperado demasiado pronto- dijo Zeref dándose le vuelta y cerrando los ojos, claramente consternado.

-Blaine era un estrategista completo, tanto que le llamaban "Brain". Pero aun así nunca pudo superar nuestras defensas- explicó Phanter Li –Se desconoce quién es su sucesor, pero si algo es seguro es que es aun más peligroso que Blaine-.

-Esto es un asunto de máxima prioridad, tenemos que tomar medidas de inmediato- Zeref se volvió a dar la vuelta para ver a los hombres y al abrir sus ojos estos ya tenían una coloración rojiza en el iris –General Li, reúne a las fuerzas reales. No tenemos mucho tiempo que perder-.

-De inmediato su majestad- asintió Li y entonces salió apresurado de la sala.

-Sugarboy-

-Si señor-

-El número de las fuerzas reales puede resultar insuficiente para combatir a los Nirvits. No pienso tomar ningún riesgo, el futuro del país descansa en nuestra ofensiva- Zeref pausó un par de segundos y entonces dio su orden –Por decreto real cada familia del país sin falta deberá de aportar un varón para servicio militar. Ve Sugarboy, recorre cada ciudad a reclutar hombres-.

-Como usted ordene- dijo Sugarboy y entonces se dio la media vuelta, se tropezó con su capa dándose en la mera cara, pero se volvió a levantar apresurado.

Los ojos de Zeref volvieron a su color negro natural y entonces fue a asomarse por una ventana, contemplando la ciudad real-"_Los vientos de guerra han comenzado a soplar, solo una construcción fuerte resistirá su embate… y la fortaleza de Fiore radica en su corazón_"-

_Continuará…_

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Fueron 12 hojas Word, muy posiblemente los capítulos siguientes serán de un tamaño similar. Aunque podría suceder que alguno que otro abarcara más.

Otra cosa, aunque me estoy basando en "Mulan", va a haber variaciones respecto a la película, así resultará más original y sorpresiva para no caer en lo predecible.

Por cierto, no me decido entre cuales deberian tomar los papeles de Ling, Yao y Chien Po (los tres compañeros que tuvo Mulan en la pelicula). Esos personajes tenian las siguientes caracteristicas, el primero era **comico** e **infantil**, el segundo era **rudo** y **agresivo** y el ultimo **pacifico** y **amable.**

Así que me gustaría dejar las opciones a votación de los lectores, los nominados van de la siguiente manera, aunque si tienen una mejor sugerencia con mucho gusto escucharé.

**1. Personaje comico**: Natsu Dragneel, Bickslow, Max

**2. Personaje rudo**: Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster, Laxus Dreyar

**3. Personaje amable: **Jellal Fernandes, Freed Justine, Rogue Cheney

Por favor, agradeceria si me pudieran dar su opinión.

Entonces los Nirvits han invadido Fiore con un nuevo líder dirigiéndolos, Zeref ya ha puesto a mover sus piezas. Levy por otra parte entrará al festival de la primavera con vistas a honrar a su padre y con esperanza de que por ahí le salga algún pretendiente ¿Cómo le irá en la ceremonia? Eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo **"Festival de primavera".**

Antes de despedirme, déjenme decirles que valoraría saber que piensan de la historia por medio de sus reviews, comentarios, consejos, peticiones, expectativas, preguntas, criticas… acepto de todo. Gracias por haber leído el capitulo y nos vemos en la siguiente.


	2. Festival de la Primavera

_Disclaimer:_

_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima._

_Mulan y sus personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney y sus asociados._

* * *

**Corazón de guerrera **

**Capítulo II: Festival de la primavera**

Lisanna esperaba impacientemente a que su hermana mayor saliera de la casa de las ancianas. Sentada en una banca de madera localizada al frente de la mencionada casa, ella desojaba una flor para quitarse la ansiedad de encima ¡Ya quería ver lo hermosa que se vería Levy! Seguro que los hombres caerían ante la bajita cuando la vieran, además era una chica inteligente y bondadosa ¿Cómo no encontraría un buen esposo?

La albina estaba tan pensativa, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que un joven varón tomó asiento a su lado sino hasta que este le dirigió la palabra.

-Hey preciosa ¿Vas a participar en el festival?- preguntó muy directamente. Lisanna le volteó a ver, era un chico rubio, de confiada sonrisa, mirada traviesa y con una cicatriz en la ceja.

Pero ese rubio no venia solo, sino acompañado de un joven de su misma edad que tenía una porte más seria, largo cabello oscuro y unos ojos rojos que miraban fijamente –Sting, esa no es la manera digna de presentarse-.

-Ah, perdón, perdón su majestuosa formalidad Rogue- se disculpó el rubio con un tono fingido y lleno de sarcasmo, pero no desperdició ni un segundo en corregir su error ante la chica, le besó la mano con descaro y se presentó –Mi nombre es Sting Eucliffe, mucho gusto en conocerla señorita…- el travieso rubio pausó esperando respuesta de ella.

- Lisanna McClive- se presentó dedicándole una sonrisa.

Sting se quedó muy pensativo tras oír el apellido de ella.

-Y yo soy Rogue Cheney, encantado de conocerla señorita- se presentó el chico serio, mostrando más modales y recato ante ella.

-¡McClive, ya recuerdo! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? jaja- rió Sting.

-¿Nos conocemos?-.

-Yo conozco a Lord McClive -.

–Soy su hija menor, por tanto no voy a participar en este festival- respondió causando sin querer que la sonrisa del rubio desapareciera y que el moreno, bueno, ese no mostraba expresión facial alguna ante lo que decía ella, que raro era.

Pero algo aquí estaba claro para ella, ese par de amigos estaban buscando pareja, por eso se le habían acercado con interés, observándolos bien eran chicos apuestos, jóvenes y al menos el Cheney parecía una persona honorable –"¡_Eso es!_"- exclamó sonriendo con picardía –Esperen chicos, conozco a una excelente y simpática jovencita que va a participar, quizás les interese, se llama Levy, quizás la hayan visto cargando libros en alguna que otra ocasión-

-Ah ya la conozco- interrumpió Sting poniéndose de pie en actitud muy cortante, dejado de ser el chico extrovertido buena onda –Esa chica bajita e inadaptada, no me interesa para nada, yo estoy buscando una mujer no una niña-.

-¡Sting!- Rogue le alzó la voz haciéndole saber su desaprobación.

-¿Qué? Vamos Rogue, me urge una mujer, así como la rubia esa que me ganó el tal Salamander ¡Quiero una chica como es tal Lucy!- se quejó el Eucliffe recordando como un chico pelirosado le había ganado a una chica muy bonita de nombre Lucy, le ardía la sangre de solo pensar que la oportunidad que se le había ido de las manos.

Rogue suspiró y entonces volteó a ver a Lisanna –Me disculpo por la impulsividad de mi compañero. Nos retiramos y por mi parte deseo suerte a su amiga-

Y así el par de jóvenes casaderos se marcharon discutiendo entre sí.

Lisanna frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua a Sting a espaldas de este, molesta con su actitud tan fría y despectiva para con Levy -_"¡Lárgate desconsiderado! Mi nee-chan no necesita un patán como tú_- contestaba en sus adentros, aunque no pensaba lo mismo del cortés Rogue –"_Ese si sería un buen hombre para Levy_"-.

Y entonces fue cuando una preciosa muñeca viviente salió de la casa de las ancianas

Tal cual muñeca en un aparador de cristal, salió una linda y bajita chica, vestida con un largo kimono de llamativo color amarillo de largas mangas en caída hasta el suelo y estampados floreados de colores vivos en los extremos del kimono y sobre el pecho. El kimono era atado por un Obi de seda grueso en su cintura y resaltante el su espalda y unas sandalias altas con brocado dorado. Su cabello recogido en un apretado y perfecto molote alto y un fino accesorio de una flor grande de color rojo a juego con su vestimenta. Y su rostro enfocado en unos brillantes labios rojos y delineado negro encima de sus párpados.

Sin duda, la apariencia perfecta para una jovencita soltera que sugería un buen casamiento.

-¡Levy-nee, te ves radiante!- exclamó Lisanna acudiendo a darle un abrazo a su hermana mayor –Si tan solo Cana estuviera aquí para verte, te ves tan hermosa como ella en su festival-.

Levy se sonrojó por el cumplido, pero negó la comparación con su hermana mayor -Vamos Lisanna, yo no soy bonita como Cana-.

-Siempre tan modesta, no te menosprecies nee-chan-

Aun estaban las palabras saliendo de los labios de la albina cuando un grupo de mujeres pasaron por la calle avanzando en fila, todas ellas se cubrían sus rostros maquillados con abanicos y vestían similares a Levy pero en otras tonalidades.

-E-eh ¿No eran esas las participantes?- preguntó Levy haciendo una mueca y con una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente.

-¡Lo son, hermana tienes que apresurarte!-

Otra vez esos aplastantes nervios, saber que el momento de la prueba estaba tan cerca le hizo sentirse sobrecogida, una parte de ella le decía que era su gran oportunidad y otra que mejor saliera corriendo, se fugara de la casa y se volviera una ermitaña soltera de por vida. Gritó en sus adentros ¿Cómo es que se le ocurría semejante idea?

-Anda Levy, te irá bien, el abuelo y yo estaremos echándote porras- le animó Lisanna dándole un leve empujón por detrás animándola a alcanzar a las muchachas.

-"_Puedo hacerlo, si resolví el libro de algebra avanzada que estudian los hombres de más alta sociedad ¿Por qué no podría pasar las pruebas del festival de primavera?_"- reanimada, Levy le dio un abrazo de despedida a Lisanna. Acto seguido alzó la mirada y vio como la fila de chicas casaderas daba la vuelta en una callecita, así que apresuró el paso, alzando las faldas de su kimono para no tropezar.

Cuando ella dio la vuelta en la esquina, allí en la calle estaban el par de viejos ociosos de Macao y Wakaba chiflándoles a las jóvenes y lanzándoles toda suerte de piropos.

-Anda Levy, alcánzalas- le dijo Wakaba alzando el pulgar.

-Y suerte con Romeo- añadió Macao.

-"_¿Romeo? No entiendo_"- pensó antes de ir a alcanzar la fila, se colocó detrás de una chica de largo cabello rojo peinado en trenzas y volteó a verla por un lado sin que esta se diera cuenta, esto con el fin de adoptar su postura, esto le pasaba por no haber ensayado lo suficiente en casa. Alzó la cara y se cubrió la mitad del rostro con el abanico, imitando a las demás chicas.

El festival de primavera de Levy empezaba ahora.

* * *

La mirada de Sting había pasado de parecer aburrida a brillar de gusto. Emocionado sacudió a su mejor amigo del brazo mientras señalaba con su dedo índice al frente de la calle en la que se encontraban – ¡Mira Rogue, ahí vienen las chicas!-

-Hmph- Rogue no se mostró entusiasmado como su amigo, se quedó en la misma postura, apoyado contra una pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Oye, es por eso de que tu padre va a elegir tu mujer en tu lugar ¿No es así?- Sting se le acercó y chocó suavemente su puño contra el pecho del Cheney y le sonrió –Jaja, no te inquietes, si haces lo que te digo te saldrás con la tuya, ya sabes cómo soy de tremendo ¡Oh dios, ahí vienen! Échales un ojo para que vayas marcando objetivos- invitó a Rogue.

-Dudo que encuentre al tipo de mujer que busco- respondió el moreno en actitud pesimista.

La fila de chicas casaderas comenzó a pasar frente al par de jóvenes. Sting abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, como si quisiera captarlas a todas a la vez. Rogue en cambio se limitó a mirar discretamente sin siquiera girar la cabeza, solo siguiendo con la mirada a las propuestas a matrimonio.

-¡Hey la de rojo! ¿Cómo te llamas? Ohhhh espera… ¡Rubia, voltea rubia!- gritaba Sting a las chicas que más le interesaban. El gusto no le duró casi nada, ya que la fila era corta, aun así quedó satisfecho con sus opciones –Oye, pensándolo bien quizás si me quede con una chica como la rubia de ayer ¡Hoy el poderoso Sting se consigue mujer!-

Tras su grito eufórico, el Eucliffe contempló algo que le sorprendió, su "amargado" amigo seguía viendo el grupo de chicas, como si alguna milagrosamente hubiera captado su atención. Guiándose por la mirada del moreno, identificó cual muchacha era su presa; la ultima de la fila, la de cabello azul, vestido amarillo y baja estatura…Un momento ¿Era "esa"?

-Rogue- Sting puso su mano en el hombro del moreno mientras movía la cabeza a los lados en señal de negación –No te conviene esa pequeña, es un completo desastre, se lo que te digo, no sirve para nada-.

Rogue hubiera querido corregir a su amigo, decirle que debía de ser más respetuoso con las mujeres, pero no quería arruinarle la tarde –"_Percibí algo distinto esa chica_"-.

-Por cierto ¿Viste a la chica de largo cabello rojo y mirada alocada? Uff que cuerpazo, te la recomiendo-

-Sting, vámonos al festival- dijo en un suspiro, a lo cual el hiperactivo rubio asintió con todas las ansias del mundo.

* * *

Era una sensación rara, tener tantas miradas encima, escuchar los balbuceos de las personas. Estaba subida en una plataforma junto con las chicas participantes, al frente había primero un espacio vacío y luego a veinte metros una vereda que se encargaba de impedir el paso más al frente por parte de los espectadores. Atrás de la plataforma estaba ese lugar que le esperaba y al que sinceramente no quería entrar; la casa de la casamentera.

Se decía que la casamentera Minerva era una mujer demasiado estricta, prepotente y extremadamente criticona, que solo una de cada diez chicas que iban a su prueba recibía su aprobación y que no sentía la más mínima compasión por nadie. Pensándolo bien quizás por eso era que la llamaban "la tigresa".

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, la puerta detrás de ella estaba rechinando secamente, discretamente volteó por un lado, de allí venia saliendo una chica más, era la pelirroja de trenzas, esta joven se tallaba los ojos, como si acabara de llorar, cabizbaja empezó a caminar con pasos indecisos hasta acomodarse en su lugar respectivo, es decir, a un lado de ella.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa…

-"_Oh dios, no, no quiero_"- pensó entrelazando los dedos de sus dos pequeñas manos, sintiendo como la tensión en su cuerpo llegaba al límite.

Procedente de la casa, una mujer se presentó saliendo de la puerta aun abierta, era de unos treinta años, cabello negro peinado en dos trenzas chinas tradicional, sombra azul en sus ojos, un muy buen cuerpo y una expresión cruel en su rostro. Esa tenía que ser la famosa Minerva -Levy McClive, pase-.

-Hai- respondió con un grito a la vez que se estiraba asumiendo una postura firme, como sacando toda la tensión de golpe.

-Respondiendo sin permiso, un punto menos- dijo Minerva muy burlona, haciendo un apunte en un pequeño pergamino que llevaba consigo.

Levy bajó la mirada y entonces fue adonde estaba la casamentera, este le hizo la señal con la cabeza de que entrara dentro. Tragó saliva y por un instante volteó hacia atrás, pudo ver entre la multitud a Lisanna, a Lucy y al abuelo Makarov echándole porras (cabe decir que el abuelo hacia un baile ridículo con abanicos en ambas manos). Saber que no estaba sola en esto le dio el valor necesario para dar el paso decisivo y entrar dentro.

-"_Honraré a papá como lo hizo Cana, definitivamente haré que esté orgulloso de mí, jeje, quizás hasta un chico se fije en mí_"- dijo en sus interiores mientras sonreía y se ruborizaba un poco de solo pensar en lo bueno que le podría pasar hoy.

-No sonrías, las jóvenes respetuosas deben de ser discretas- le regañó la casamentera dándole un empujón para que diera un paso más adentro de la casa.

Y entonces la puerta fue cerrada con un fuerte azotazo.

* * *

El cuarto era pequeño, había arreglos florarles de verdad, así como arbolitos decorativos en las esquinas, en el centro estaba localizada una mesita con una tetera de té tras la cual estaba reclinada Minerva.

Vio como Minerva abrió su pergamino y empezó a hacer apuntes en el rápidamente mientras ella solo esperaba sumisa, seria y evitando verla al rostro.

-Mmh- la casamentera dejó de hacer sus apuntes preliminares, se puso de pie, se le acercó de frente y entonces empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, sin quitarle en ningún momento su ojo crítico de encima -¿Descripción? Muy pequeña- dijo mientras apuntaba en su pergamino.

Tragó saliva y se aguantó las ganas de defenderse y decir que se sentía bien siendo chaparrita.

Después de unas cinco vueltas más se detuvo (Para bien de la pequeña que ya empezaba a marearse), pero desafortunadamente su boca no se detuvo -Aunque no solo eso te faltó- le comentó estando frente a ella, aunque no precisamente la veía a la cara, sino más abajo–Y encima de todo plana como tabla- dijo aun mas burlona y despectivamente que antes.

Esta vez el comentario de la casamentera si le dio en una fibra más sensible, su ausencia de busto no era algo con lo que estuviera muy contenta que digamos. Ahora sí que quisiera encontrar una ventaja de tener poco pecho, claro que no le llegaba ni una sola idea a la cabeza.

Minerva cerró los ojos y suspiró –Enana y flacucha, niña no serás buena para tener hijos- dijo con tal pesimismo que prácticamente daba a entender que la estaba dando por caso perdido.

¿Niña? No señora, si bien distaba de tener un desarrollado cuerpo femenino, estaba convencida de que sus cualidades personales equilibraban la balanza a su favor, convirtiéndola en una mujer digna. Levy McClive no era un caso perdido e iba a demostrarlo con acciones –Disculpe señorita Minerva, con todo el respeto del mundo, creo que tengo las cualidades para ser una mujer honorable y…-

-¿¡Ahhhh sí!?- interrumpió Minerva abriendo los ojos y sonriendo haciéndose la sorprendida –Bien, veamos haber si es cierto que la niñita es una mujer hecha y derecha- se expresó muy retadora mientras se daba la vuelta e iba a reclinarse al lado de una mesa.

Otra vez con lo de "niñita", no le gustaba que le dijeran así, pero mejor ya ni le daba contra a Minerva, si algo había quedado claro es que a la estricta casamentera no soportaba que cuestionaran sus comentarios –"_Tranquila Levy, no te desesperes, debe haber algo en lo que puedas sorprenderla y ganarte su aprobación_"-

-Toda mujer capaz debe de sujetarse a los más grandes estándares de comportamiento, siempre mostrando seriedad y refinamiento- dijo Minerva mientras la aun nerviosa Levy se reclinaba del otro lado de la mesita –Esta es la primera de las dos pruebas vitales; la prueba de la virtud- dijo mientras cogía un pergamino de la mesa y lo abría revelando una larga lista de palabras, mismas que Levy entendió que seguramente eran requisitos para pasar la prueba.

-_"Cuenta hasta tres Levy…solo haz lo que te pida y todo saldrá bien"_- decía Levy mientras se echaba aire con su abanico e inflaba sus mejillas para entonces resoplar lentamente.

-¿Qué dijimos de los modales?-

-L-lo siento- Levy dejó de cubrirse medio rostro con su abanico y lo guardó ¡Esta casamentera no toleraba nada!

-Muy bien, antes que nada la mujer debe de tener los presentes en todo momento los principios de comportamiento- Minerva pausó y entonces sonrió maliciosamente –Dímelos todos ¿Cuáles son los principios fundamentales de comportamiento femenino?-.

-Una mujer debe ser respetuosa, grácil, educada, servicial, refinada, comprensiva, laboriosa, responsable, discreta, puntual y honorable ante todo- se expresó con total fluidez, sin siquiera batallar para recordar alguno de los adjetivos.

Minerva se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos ¿Cómo era posible que se supiera todo con tanta facilidad? Casi todas las jovenzuelas habían fallado en saberse todos los principios y las pocas que lo pasaban generalmente era gracias a acordeones de tinta ocultos en su cuerpo –"_Esta pequeña tiene cerebro_"- concluyó, pero no la dejaría salirse con la suya tan fácilmente; Minerva-sama solo daba su aprobación a lo mejor de lo mejor y hoy no sería la excepción.

-Bien Levy-chan, una cosa es saber que hacer…y otra es hacerlo. Sirve el té- ordenó aun en su actitud prepotente, viendo a Levy como una insignificancia.

-"_Me llamó Levy-chan ¡Parece que ya le estoy cayendo bien!_"- pensó la inocente peliazul, sin imaginarse que la casamentera aun se negaba a reconocer el potencial en ella. Ya más relajada pero sin perder seriedad cogió la tetera llena de té y la dirigió hacia un pequeño vaso.

Pulso correcto, elegancia al servir y ¡pas! Un té servido ¿sencillo? ¡Por supuesto! Ahora a servir uno más.

Estaba por servir el segundo vaso cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su espalda que la hizo perder la concentración –Ah-.

-¿Sucede algo?-.

-N-nada- respondió mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente, reanudó su tarea, pero el cosquilleo no cesó sino que empezó a aumentar en intensidad y a trasladarse hacia debajo de su espalda. Fue entonces cuando dedujo que le estaba causando la incomodidad, era ese pequeño Plue de las montañas que el abuelo le había regalado, ese animalito estaba caminando debajo de sus ropas, sobre su piel y se dirigía a una zona que no le convenía que pisara –"_No Plue, no vayas para allá, detente_"- .

Minerva alzó una ceja al ver como de la nada la jovencita se ponía colorada y se mordía el labio inferior.

Levy no pudo más, falló en su movimiento derramando el té sobre la mesa para entonces caer hacia atrás riéndose a carcajadas pataleando como si estuviera ebria –Jajaja, en la cintura no, jajaja- no podía parar de reír, ese animalito se estaba moviendo mucho causándole incontenibles cosquillas.

Minerva se puso de pie y se le quedó viendo por unos cuantos segundos, entonces tomó un pincel, lo entintó y empezó a escribir las palabras que salieron de sus labios en voz alta –"Nota. La joven McClive tiene problemas del tipo mental"-.

-Jajaja ¡Espere señorita! Jajaja- intentaba responder, pero no pudo parar hasta que de entre sus mangas salió el pequeño mamífero caminando mareado y con los ojos en espiral, por suerte, alcanzó a cogerlo en un puño antes de que la casamentera lo viera –S-señorita Minerva, ruego me disculpe, yo…-

-Nada de excusas, estás loquita y punto- afirmó la "mujer tigre" sin compasión alguna, provocando que Levy bajara la cabeza y suspirara –Sin embargo, aun siendo torpe y con un tornillo zafado tienes una oportunidad de tener éxito, haciendo algo que toda mujer que se convierte en esposa debe saber hacer muy bien-.

-Lo que toda esposa debe saber hacer- repitió Levy con interés, alzando la mirada y contemplando como Minerva abría una puerta de los cuartos interiores contiguos al cuarto en el que estaban.

-Así es- respondió Minerva con su sonrisa maléfica -¡Y es cuidar niños!- exclamó abriendo la puerta, entonces de allí salió corriendo un hiperactivo niño de unos tres años, de cabello negro, grandes ojos negros, luego siguió una llorosa niña de dos años, de ojos tímidos y corto cabello azul, finalmente una alegre niña de poco más de un año, de ojos violeta y cabello negro.

-Te presento a Romeo Conbolt, Wendy Marvell y a Asuka Connell ¿Acaso no son tiernos?-

-Que lindos- dijo Levy con una gran sonrisa enternecida con los pequeños, le encantaban los niños, ya le había tocado enseñar a algunos pequeñines a leer, actividad que había disfrutado.

-La prueba es simple: cuida de esos tres. Vuelvo en cinco minutos para ver cómo vas, suerte- dijo la casamentera antes de entrar al cuartito como si nada –"_La necesitarás, elegí a los tres niños mas problemáticos que pude encontrar_"-

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser cuidar de tres adorables críos? Pues la respuesta la recibió cuando al voltear lo primero que vio fue a Romeo alzando la cabeza hacia arriba y acercándose algo blanco a la boca -¿Eh?- frunció el ceño y entonces medio cerró los ojos tratando de ver que es lo que el niño travieso se llevaba a la boca –Es un animalito- vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando se dio cuenta de que su puño estaba vacío -¡No Romeo!- exclamó asustada corriendo a quitarle a Plue de las manos antes de que se lo comiera.

Para cuando le quitó el animalito al pequeño Conbolt, se dio cuenta de que Asuka estaba subiéndose a la mesita, jugando peligrosamente con la tetera de té caliente -¡Kya cuidado!- otra vez tuvo que usar una ágil maniobra de modo que alcanzó a quitar justo un segundo antes de que se volcara la tetera, salvándola así de quemarse –Ay Asuka-chan-.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó la pequeña Connell y curiosa como era empezó a jugar con el cabello de Levy.

-Mamá…- repitió Wendy mientras sus ojos empezaban a poner llorosos -¡Mamá, wahhhh!- el sentimiento le ganó a la Marvell y empezó a llorar desconsoladoramente.

-Wendy, no llores chiquita- empezó a decirle Levy mientras Asuka le estiraba las mejillas, arruinándole parte de su maquillaje. Para colmo en ese instante en que se distrajo, Romeo ya estaba rayando las paredes con el pincel de Minerva -¡Romeo!- con Asuka aun en brazos tuvo que ir otra vez a detener la travesura de Romeo…Pero cuando lo hizo Wendy se tiró en el suelo y empezó a patalear haciendo un berrinche.

Esos tres niños no la dejaban ni respirar, eran demasiado traviesos ¿Habría alguna manera de tranquilizarlos? Pues hubiera o no, tenía que arreglárselas antes de que Minerva regresara.

* * *

-Capitán Gajeel, bienvenido sea usted- saludaban los guardias a un hombre que acababa de presentarse a las puertas del palacio real.

Gajeel Li era un hombre alto, moreno y fornido, su cabello largo y espigado y su mirada de pupilas rojas inspiraban temor. Sus vestimentas eran las de un capitán del ejército; armadura negra, ropas blancas y una katana de alta calidad.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?- preguntó a los guardias viéndolos con su mirada penetrante.

-En los aposentos interiores del palacio, discutiendo estrategia-

-Tsk- Gajeel puso una cara de fastidio y no perdió un segundo más, dirigió sus pasos a través de los pasillos principales del palacio, luego a los pasillos secundarios hasta que dio con los aposentos. Llegó frente a un cuarto que era cubierto por una gran cortina, la iluminación del fuego que había en ese cuarto hacia que en la cortina se reflejaran cuatro figuras las cuales conversaban sobre lo que sin duda eran tácticas de guerra –"_Así que ya empezaron_"-

Con un brusco movimiento de brazo abrió la cortina interrumpiendo y sorprendiendo a los que estaban dentro.

-Hijo ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó nadamas y nadamenos que el general Phanter Li.

-Padre, eso es lo mismo que quisiera saber yo- respondió con molestia –Empezaron sin mí, tu y los cuatro elementos- añadió mientras observaba a los tres hombres que acompañaban al general Li.

-Gajeel, todos pensábamos que estarías en el festival de primavera- dio respuesta un hombre de coleta; el capitán Totomaru.

-No queríamos interrumpirte en tu búsqueda por una mujer- añadió el capitán Sol, un hombre algo extravagante.

-Si Gajeel, hoy era finalmente tu año para casarte, pero por lo que veo otra vez te quedarás soltero un año más- comentó por último el tercer de los capitanes de nombre Aria.

-¡Eso ni importa ya, no con la invasión del ejercito Nirvit!- gritó el moreno en son de alarma –En cuanto escuche del incidente del árbol Tenrou me lancé a caballo desde Magnolia a toda velocidad, tenemos que detener al enemigo cuanto antes-.

Phanter Li sonrió impresionado con la actitud tan responsable y leal de su hijo –Gajeel, no esperaba menos de ti, aunque estoy un poco decepcionado de que aun no sea el momento de conocer a una nuera para mí-.

-Gehehe, da igual que asistiera al festival de primavera padre, pasaría lo mismo que el año pasado, no encontraría esa chica diferente que estoy buscando-

-Gajeel, una chica valiente y determinada es un espécimen de lo más raro, dudo que la vayas a encontrar en este país, deberías de darte por vencido y buscar una mujer de otras características- aconsejó Totomaru mientras se sujetaba la barbilla.

-Bah- Gajeel minimizó las palabras de Totomaru -¿Podemos dejar de hablar de chicas y concentrarnos en lo que importa? Estoy inquieto por saber cuál es el plan, quiero apoyar en cuerpo y alma la campaña-

-Y lo harás hijo, de hecho por ordenes del emperador tengo una asignación especial para ti de la cual podría depender el futuro de Fiore- dijo Phanter Li con total mesura.

-Haré lo que sea por proteger a mi país, mi emperador ya mi gente-

* * *

Minerva sonreía, mostrándose satisfecha con lo que se había encontrado el regresar.

Levy estaba sentada en el suelo, jadeando por aire, con el peinado desbaratado, las ropas desacomodadas y una expresión frustrada en el rostro. Romeo daba vueltas alrededor de ella sin parar, Wendy estaba aferrada a un brazo sollozando un poco y Asuka al menos estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en los brazos de la joven.

-S-señorita Minerva-

Minerva se puso las manos en la cintura -Uff pequeña, con ver tu cara se nota que lo tuyo no es cuidar niños. Madre mía ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- .

Levy bajó la mirada, ya sabía a qué iba esta conversación, ya había fallado mucho, no lograba cumplir con los estándares de la casamentera, era el fin.

-No has pasado la prueba de la virtud, pero anda, esto no es todo- dijo Minerva fingiendo ser animadora, pero su lengua seguía siendo engañosa –Todavía falta el baile de primavera, la parte más importante de la prueba, te califique como te califique yo, será tu presentación pública la que decida todo-.

-¿Habla en serio?- Levy alzó la mirada, con la esperanza de vuelta en su corazón.

-Por supuesto, si captas la atención de un hombre y este te elige no habrá nada que hacer, habrás triunfado. Así que levántate y arréglate, en dos minutos empieza el baile-

-Sí, muchas gracias señorita Minerva, etto… ¿Puedo usar su espejo?-

-Bien, pero que sea rápido- respondió irritada y en cuanto Levy salió del rango visual de ella, puso esa cara de chica mala que tanto usaba a espaldas de las jóvenes –"_Se ve tan animada ¿En serio cree que un hombre se va a fijar en ella? Jaja ¿Quién querría a una chiquilla torpe como mujer? Jajaja, pronto se dará cuenta de su triste realidad_"-

* * *

Otra vez esa incomodidad, de nuevo estaba frente a las miradas de las muchedumbres, podía ver a toda clase de personas allí, desde niños hasta ancianos, todos ellos balbuceando. Con que razón hace días atrás Gildartz le había aconsejado que no prestara atención a las multitudes y que solo se concentrara en hacer lo mejor que pudiera. Y eso es lo que haría ahora.

Además no estaba sola, volteando a los lados estaban las jóvenes que efectuarían el baile de primavera junto a ella. Ellas también estaban bajo la misma presión que ella.

A su izquierda estaba una mujer de figura curvilínea y largo cabello rosado amarrado arriba de su cabeza en dos rodetes, además su maquillaje consistía en un rostro pintado de blanco y un par de puntos en sus mejillas.

A su derecha estaba esa misma chica de trenzas rojas que tantas veces se estaba encontrando hoy, era una mujer muy voluptuosa y con una expresión alocada en su pálido rostro, sus ojos estaban siempre perdidos y con ojeras.

La espera terminó cuando Minerva salió de la puerta, levantando los brazos y ganándose los aplausos de las personas, vaya mujer tan popular que era. En cuanto alzó la voz, todas las multitudes guardaron silencio, dejándola hacer llegar su voz a todos – ¡Ha llegado el momento de que las ultimas participantes nos deleiten con su interpretación del baile de primavera!-

-_Anda Rogue ¿Todavía ninguna llama tu atención? Ya préndete el incienso, no te vayas a ir con las manos vacías_- comentaba Sting a su amigo dándole un amistoso codazo en el costado –_Yo ya tengo mis opciones_-

-Les presento a las candidatas, Ikaruga, Flare Corona y Levy McClive- reveló la casamentera, ganándose más aplausos las primeras dos promesas que la pequeña peliazul.

-_Vamos Levy-chan, podrás hacerlo_- le animaba Lucy desde donde estaba.

-¡_Hermana, da lo mejor de ti!_-

-_Si las cosas salen mal, solo enséñales tu ropa interior_- gritaba Makarov antes de ganarse un bien merecido coscorrón por pervertido.

-Ahem, entonces ¡Que empiece la música!- ordenó Minerva a un grupo de músicos que estaban a la orilla de la plataforma, equipados con sus flautas, panderetas e instrumentos de cuerda –"_Yo iré a relajarme un rato, a darme un leve tratamiento de belleza, al cabo esas chicas van a fracasar_"- se dijo a sí misma en cuanto empezaron a oírse los primeros tonos musicales, entró a la casa, pero dejó la puerta un poco abierta para al menos escuchar desde adentro.

Ahora bien, el asunto con el baile era algo sencillo, las jóvenes solo tenían que bailar de manera tradicional siguiendo la música. La meta era hacerse notar, destacar de alguna manera pero sin perder la gracia, manteniendo el equilibrio ante todo.

Obviamente que Ikaruga y Flare Corona improvisaban los movimientos para de alguna manera resaltar sus atributos físicos, planeando llamar la atención de los jóvenes que buscaban esposa. Levy consciente de que no tenía la presencia de esas dos, se concentró en hacer lo mejor que podía, sin lucirse, solamente respetando el ritmo de la música.

Y al cabo de treinta segundos, sin siquiera querer, la McClive empezó a destacar.

-_Oye ¿Quién es esa?_- preguntaba un joven de cabello largo a su compañero.

-_Déjame veo Vidaldus, ah pero si ella es la hija de McClive_-.

Levy era sencilla, se notaba en sus movimientos, pero no se acobardaba, no se hacía menos frente a las más altas y dotadas jóvenes que bailaban junto a ella. Su valor y determinación era lo que la hacían sobresalir.

-_Interesante_- decía Rogue sin quitarle el ojo de encima ni un momento.

-_Es solo una niña, mejor mira a las otras dos, esas si son mujeres_- le corregía Sting mas cautivado por las figuras de Flare e Ikaruga.

Las dos chicas que Sting miraba con deseo empezaron a inquietarse, al mirar de reojo se daban cuenta de que la bajita les estaba ganando la atención de las multitudes. Pronto la inquietud se tornó en desconcentración, estaban perdiendo el ritmo.

-_Ya la hizo, Levy traerá honra a la familia_- comentaba Makarov alegremente.

-_Yo sabía que lo único que necesitaba Levy-chan era creer en ella misma_- dijo Lucy orgullosa de su mejor amiga.

Pero entonces sucedió algo inesperado, de la puerta que Minerva había dejado medio abierta salió caminando la pequeña Asuka y traía una flor blanca en una de sus manitas. Entonces descuidadamente empezó a caminar en la plataforma causando distracción.

Lisanna puso una cara de confusión -_¿Por qué nadie va y la quita? Podría sucederle un accidente_-.

-_Es por esa tradición de que si alguna persona va y carga a un niño en público, entonces se le considerará como padre de la niña_- explicó Makarov y entonces suspiró -_De allí se podría armar un malentendido público y la persona en cuestión caería en la deshonra_-.

-_¿Dónde está Minerva? Ella tiene la autoridad para arreglar esto_- dijo Lucy.

Asuka al ver como bailaban las jóvenes empezó a querer imitarlas, pero se caía constantemente. Ikaruga y Flare empezaron a fastidiarse con la pequeña, pero Levy en cambio se preocupó por la pequeña, podía ocurrirle un accidente si alguien no hacia algo, además esa flor que traía se le hacía muy conocida, juraría haber leído algo desagradable sobre esa planta mas no recordaba que era.

Pero alguien en el público se sobresaltó y ese fue Rogue Cheney.

-¡_Un momento, esa flor es Laurel!_-

-_¿Qué dices?_-

-_El Laurel o Adelfa es una flor altamente toxica, seguramente la pequeña la tomó del jardín de Minerva ¡Sting tenemos que quitarle esa planta antes de que se le ocurra comerla!_-

-_¿Bromeas? Sería una deshonra pública, yo no pienso ir por esa niña y perder mi credibilidad_-.

-_¿Y quién evitara la tragedia? ¿Las chicas casaderas? No_- dijo el Cheney y entonces empezó a abrirse paso con dificultad entre la multitud.

Lo que más temía Rogue amenazó con suceder, Asuka empezó a acercar la flor a su boca. No iba a alcanza r a llegar

-"_Esa flor ¡Es venenosa!_"- reaccionó Levy y entonces sin importarle nada dejó de bailar y apurada fue a cargar en brazos a Asuka y a quitarle la flor –Asuka-chan, eso estuvo cercas-.

Rogue se detuvo a medio camino, quedando estupefacto por la acción de la chica de cabello azul, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que había diferente en Levy –"_Hay bondad en su corazón_"-

La música se detuvo, Ikaruga y Flare dejaron de bailar y las muchedumbres quedaron boquiabiertas.

-_Levy ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_- preguntó Makarov con gran temor, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

-_Hey miren ¡Esa participante no es virgen!_- gritó Sting muy acusador.

-_Es verdad, ella fue y cargó a la niña ¡Es porque debe ser de ella!_- exclamó Vidaldus.

Tal como había mencionado Makarov, muchas personas empezaron a balbucear entre sí, otras a lanzar insultos a la desafortunada (pero valerosa) joven McClive. Lucy y Lisanna querían detener esto, pero no funcionaba.

-¿Q-Qué?- Levy no podía creer las acusaciones que estaban siendo lanzadas en su contra ¿Qué no era virgen? ¿Qué era una deshonra? ¡Pero si lo único que había hecho fue salvar la vida de Asuka! No podía haberse hecho de la vista gorda sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, bajó a Asuka al suelo y entonces mostró la flor -¡Escúchenme por favor!-

-_Silencio mujer inmunda ¿Cómo te atreviste a engañarnos?_- exclamó Sting impulsando una revuelta en contra de Levy.

-E-esta flor…- trató de hablar, pero estaba bajo mucha presión con tantos abucheos.

-¡_Serpiente traicionera!_- le gritó Vidaldus uniéndose al grupo de los acusadores.

-Y-yo…yo- cada horrible palabra que era lanzada en su contra era como una cuchillada al corazón, tenía que aguantarse para evitar ceder a las lagrimas.

Un aparente rayo de luz apareció cuando Minerva salió de su casa, exigiendo una explicación sobre el "por qué" del tumulto. Ikaruga no desperdició ni un respiro y señaló a Levy.

-Señorita Minerva, puedo explicarlo, por favor escúcheme- dijo Levy dándose la vuelta y acercándose a la casamentera.

-Jeje- Flare rió maliciosamente y entonces se le ocurrió una manera de sacar a Levy de la competencia de una vez por todas –"_No es nada personal, pero entre menos competencia tenga, mayor será mi posibilidad de encontrar un marido_"- la pelirroja muy discretamente sacó un pie sin que nadie se diera cuenta y tropezó a Levy cuando esta ya estaba prácticamente frente a Minerva.

La McClive se fue directo al frente y por puro reflejo trató de aferrarse de algo, sus manos se estiraron e involuntariamente se agarraron del kimono de Minerva, pero por la inercia que llevaba, terminó rasgando por completo las ropas de la casamentera de treinta años.

El resultado fue una Minerva expuesta frente a todos en su ropa interior de rayas negras en fondo blanco.

_-Wow, ya sé con quién me quiero casar ¡Con la hermosa casamentera!-_ exclamó el impulsivo de Sting dejando caer la baba por Minerva.

Minerva se puso roja de vergüenza con los comentarios de los alborotados e inmaduros hombres, pero más que avergonzada se puso furiosa con la persona que la había dejado humillada – ¡Tú!-.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó aun estando en el suelo, muy avergonzada y cabizbaja

Minerva se cubrió como pudo con su ropa rasgada -¡Eres tonta, una deshonra total, puedes parecer una chica buena, pero nunca serás una novia digna!- chilló con total ira para entonces ir a la puerta -¡El festival de primavera termina ahora!- indicó antes de encerrarse dando un azotazo a la puerta.

Levy se reclinó y entonces se encontró con un panorama desalentador, las chicas que habían participado junto con ella cruzaban los brazos y negaban con la cabeza, había muchas personas balbuceando entre sí muy molestas y el rubio escandaloso se estaba burlando insultándola muy hirientemente.

Esas miradas la lastimaban, _su _ineptitud le causaba dolor.

No lo soportó mas, rompió en llanto, bajó de la plataforma y salió corriendo o mejor dicho; huyendo, escapando aterrada de su realidad.

-¡Espera, Levy-chan!- Lucy la vio corriendo y fue tras ella, hasta alcanzarla cuando ya se había alejado una calle de la casa de la casamentera, la detuvo de la muñeca –Levy-chan, lo que dijo la casamentera no es verdad, tú tienes muchas cualidades-.

-¡Soy un fracaso!- lloró y entonces se libero de la mano de Lucy y salió corriendo, cubriéndose la cara, se sentía fatal, quería que la tierra se la tragara.

Porque de entre todo su sufrimiento, había una cosa que le causaba más dolor que nada:

_Haber manchado el legado de su padre_

* * *

Sugarboy observaba desde arriba de un monte el pueblo de Magnolia, por fin había llegado, ahora era el momento de cumplir con los deseos del emperador.

-Mmh, ha llegado el momento de empezar el reclutamiento. Vayamos cuanto antes- ordenó a los hombres que lo acompañaban a caballo.

-Señor, permítame aconsejar que reunamos a los varones en las afueras de la casa de McClive, allí sería un buen lugar para entregar los pergaminos- dijo el soldado que conducía la carreta.

-¿McClive el guerrero? ¿Ese McClive?- preguntó el consejero real sin poder creérsela –Pero que honor conocer a ese gran hombre en persona ¡No perdamos más tiempo, tenemos una guerra por ganar!-

_Continuará…_

* * *

Ahem, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, como habrán notado estoy poniendo algunos cambios respecto a la película y ya voy presentando algunos nuevos personajes.

Otra cosa, gracias por votar en la encuesta de los personajes. Hasta el momento tenemos lo siguiente.

**Chico cómico**. Natsu arrasa la competencia, Bickslow ha tenido apoyo pero aun así ya va muy atrás ¿Acaso tenemos ya al ganador?

**Chico rudo**. Uy, aquí sí que está muy reñido, Gray y Laxus lideran empatados, mientras que Elfman les persigue no muy atrás ¿Quién será el ganador?

**Chico amable.** Carrera de dos caballos. Jellal le lleva un poco de ventaja a Rogue Cheney.

Las votaciones seguirán por 2-3 capítulos más, así que si alguien más desea votar siéntase con libertad de hacerlo jeje.

El siguiente capítulo tendrá como título **"La Pequeña Guerrera"**, nos vemos entonces y que tengan un buen día/noche (Nota. Estaré tratando de actualizar en intervalos de 1-2 semanas, aunque ¡Tengo otros fics que alimentar, wahhh!)


	3. La Pequeña Guerrera

_Disclaimer:_

_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima._

_Mulan y sus personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney y sus asociados._

* * *

**Corazón de guerrera **

**Capítulo III: La pequeña guerrera**

Muchas veces había leído libros tan dramáticos que la habían dejado entristecida de tanto que vivía o imaginaba su contenido.

Ya había vivido situaciones que la habían dejado sentimental, como la muerte de su madre o ese día en que Cana se despidió de la familia para iniciar una nueva vida bajo el apellido Laytis.

En resumen, Levy McClive no era una joven que hubiera vivido una vida color de rosa, ya había tenido contacto con el dolor y la pena, ya sabía que en la vida a veces tocan momentos malos y difíciles.

Pero de entre todas las cosas, nunca le había causado tanto dolor como el que sentía en estos momentos.

Ineptitud, impotencia, tristeza, confusión, miedo ¿Cuántos adjetivos necesitaba para describir el sufrimiento que la embargaba en este momento?

No podía sacarse de la cabeza las miradas despectivas que le habían lanzado las otras chicas casaderas, las palabras frías de la casamentera Minerva, los insultos de los jóvenes; _serpiente traidora_, _mujer inmunda_, _fracaso de mujer_ y el peor comentario de todos _No eres más que una niña._ Le causaba gran angustia que a sus dieciocho años mucha gente le siguiera llamando niña, haciéndola menos que las demás, poniéndola como una chica inmadura.

No quería saber nada, desde el momento en que la señorita Minerva le llamó "tonta" y "deshonra total", ella había sentido como si una enorme roca le cayera encima, destrozando todas sus esperanzas:

Llegar a ser una mujer digna

Traer honra a la familia McClive

Y como no, encontrar un buen esposo.

Todo…se había ido directo a la basura…era su única oportunidad y por tonta lo había echado a perder.

Había corrido y corrido sin detenerse, dejando caer lagrimas en todo el camino, ni Lisanna ni Lucy la habían podido detener, ella solo había huido, como si quisiese escapar de esa realidad que la cubría como una sombra, tal como un animal despavorido que busca refugio, había venido a parar a sus patios familiares, pero aun alejada de las personas que le atacaban verbalmente, el dolor seguía siendo igual de intenso.

Ahora caminaba lentamente por una vereda de rocas que llevaba directo al estanque de la casa, descalza, ya que unos metros atrás habían dejado las bonitas (y altas) sandalias que había llevado al festival de primavera, ahora muy seguramente no las volvería a utilizar nunca.

Llegó al estanque y se reclinó a la orilla de este, observando así su propio reflejo en las cristalinas aguas, fijó su atención en su rostro perfectamente maquillado, con labios pintados rojo carmesí, con delineador en sus ojos, al estar cara a cara consigo misma el sentimiento regresó provocando que se le humedecieran los ojos.

-¿Quién es esa que está reflejada en el agua, con su mirada fijamente en mi?- se preguntó a si misma sin dejarse de ver en el agua –No me reconocí, creí que era lo que no soy, mi reflejo no miente, en realidad no soy más que…una- la garganta se le cerró, el semblante se le decayó y las lagrimas desbordaron sus ojos depositándose sobre el estanque arruinando la imagen de su reflejo; la verdad dolía, tanto que se había engañado creyendo que podría ser una mujer de verdad, una buena hija.

Tras desahogarse por un par de minutos, se puso de pie y fue adonde estaba un árbol de almendras enflorecido debajo del cual estaba una banca, allí se sentó abrazando sus piernas y encorvándose un poco, demasiado decaída de ánimos.

De pronto sintió un cosquilleo en su antebrazo derecho, alzó todo el brazo y de debajo de las mangas de su kimono salió el pequeño Plue tambaleando hasta quedarse en la palma de la mano de ella, le acercó hasta verlo con su triste mirar.

-Plue, quizás es cierto lo que todo dicen, que no soy más que una niña-

-Eso no es verdad hija- Gildartz venia caminando hacia ella, cojeando como siempre, pero con una expresión facial que demostraba su amor paternal.

Levy se acomodó bien sobre el asiento y bajó la mirada al suelo, no se sentía con las agallas de ver a su padre, lo había defraudado, si no es que hasta deshonrado.

Gildartz se sentó a un lado de ella, le contempló por unos instantes y le habló con un tono suave-Alza la mirada mi chaparrita, una mujer tan linda como tú irradia belleza cuando sonríe, tienes la misma sonrisa cálida de tu madre-

Su padre, siempre tan tierno y considerado, pero no era capaz de sonreírle después de lo que le había dicho –Padre, he hecho quedar en lo más bajo tu apellido, yo lo s-siento, soy un fracaso como hija, no merezco…-.

-Shh- Gildartz le detuvo antes de que dijera lo que sabía que ella iba a decir, le abrazó por la espalda con un brazo y le levantó la barbilla con su mano de prótesis –Tu mereces el apellido McClive, ninguno de mis logros en la guerra se comparan con el de haber tenido una hija como tú, tan inteligente, bonita y sobre todo con un gran corazón-.

Por primera vez le miró a los ojos, sorprendida por las palabras de él -¿tú estás orgulloso de mí? Pero papá, yo te he deshonrado con mi ineptitud-.

Gildartz sonrió levemente y acto seguido alzó su brazo, señalando al árbol de almendras que estaba tras ellos -¡Mira! Es hermoso, hay muchas flores que han madurado, ah pero mira allá, hay un retoño que aun no se convierte en flor ¿A qué crees que se debe?- le preguntó captando la atención total de ella, para luego responderse a sí mismo -Se está tomando su tiempo, quizás tarde mas, pero cuando madure dará la almendra más dulce de entre todas-.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Levy conmovida, entonces se le echó a abrazarlo fuertemente hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

-Está bien Levy, tu eres ese retoño, un día la gente verá que eres la mejor almendra de todas- le consoló dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

De pronto, el momento padre-hija fue interrumpido por el sonido retumbante de unos tambores, Levy automáticamente se separó de su padre, alarmada por el súbito ruido.

-Papá ¿Qué son esos sonidos?- preguntó confundida, pero la mirada de su padre ya no era la misma de antes, estaba serio, quizás hasta preocupado. No contestó nada, simplemente se puso de pie y comenzó a desplazarse lento pero con determinación hacia las compuertas principales.

Levy frunció el ceño y sin perder un segundo se adelantó a su padre, corriendo hacia el muro y con el impulso que llevaba pegando un salto para así agarrarse de la parte superior del muro y trepar con agilidad hasta poder así asomarse hacia afuera

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- se preguntó sorprendida, había mucha gente afuera, eran los hombres de la aldea, rodeando un par de carretas que a juzgar por sus diseños eran imperiales.

* * *

-Vamos, suenen esos tambores más fuerte, que no falte ni un solo hombre del pueblo- daba órdenes Sugarboy a los soldados que le acompañaban en la carreta. Como le gustaba hablar con autoridad, sin duda que era el mayor de los honores ser el consejero real

–Mmh, muy buena construcción la que hizo Gildartz McClive, no puedo esperar a conocerlo- le comentó al hombre que se encargaba de manejar la carreta.

Las multitudes se iban haciendo más grandes, congregándose alrededor la carreta real, varones de todas edades esperaban ansiosos saber que noticias reales traía Sugarboy ¿Un bajón de impuestos? ¿Más oportunidades de trabajo? ¿Una nueva asamblea nacional? Sin duda que todos estaban esperanzados en recibir una buena noticia.

Entre lo que apenas venían llegando estaban el par de camaradas Sting y Rogue, el primero con una sonrisa de lado a lado y el segundo demasiado serio.

-¿De qué se tratará esto Rogue?- preguntó el rubio, sin recibir respuesta, ya sabía por que su amigo el Cheney estaba tan callado – ¡Vamos amigo, no es para tanto!-

-Ya te lo he dicho, vas a disculparte con la señorita McClive, no creas que este inconveniente hará que cambie lo que pienso debes hacer- le dijo a modo de regaño.

Sting suspiró y rodó los ojos fastidiado -¿Sigues con eso? No sé cómo imaginas que un hombre tan honorable como yo debe de disculparse ante esa tonta enana-.

-Pues no te comportaste nada honorable con ella- le recordó el Cheney, haciendo alusión a las burlas y comentarios hirientes que había lanzado contra esa chica de cabello azul.

Sting se cubrió la frente con una mano mientras negaba con movimientos de cabeza -Pfth, anda Rogue ¡Esa chica es un desastre, no merece consideración! Lo único que hizo fue hacer pública su incompetencia-.

-No es así, ella dejó su honor a un lado por salvar una vida ¿No es eso algo para admirar? Te vas a disculpar Sting- le volvió a incitar con firmeza.

-¿Admirar? Oh vamos Rogue, estás volviéndote loco, no hay que admirar a esa chica, ni siquiera tiene buen cuerpo- dijo el Eucliffe, pero se detuvo de repente –Un minuto, ahora que lo pienso, como que ya insististe demasiado, no me digas que ¡Qué te gusta!- exclamó poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

-¿Qué dices?- Rogue alzó una ceja tras la inesperada afirmación del rubio.

-Sí, se me hace que te gusta, esa chica de ojos azules y cabello blanco que es la hermana menor de la perdedora, ahora entiendo todo, lo que quieres es quedar bien con los McClive para dentro de poco pedir la mano de esa preciosa- le acusó Sting muy pícaro.

-Sting, veo que aun no eres capaz de ver más allá del aspecto físico, hay más dentro de una mujer que apariencias- le comentó al ver que se negaba a darle algún crédito a la chica bajita de cabello azul.

-Oi, basta de bromas Rogue ¿Acaso estas dando a entender que la perdedora "señorita pecho plano" es mejor que su hermana menor? Jaja, tienes sentido del humor, ahora nadamas falta que digas que te gusta para caerme de espaldas y morirme a carcajadas Jaja- el chico de la cicatriz en la ceja se sostenía el estomago de tanta risa que le daba el comentario de su amigo, quien mejor prefirió alejarse.

-"_¿Gustarme ella?"-_ Rogue se quedó pensado en esas palabras, quien sabe por qué lo dejaban meditando, de entre todas las cosas que había dicho el Eucliffe, solo ese fragmento le habían llegado de cierta forma a su interior.

Ya regresando a con Sugarboy, este se observaba en un espejo de mano muy vanidoso –Soldados ¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó a sus hombres mientras brillitos rodeaban su cara.

-Su cara brilla, pero- el soldado no se atrevió a decirle que por más que se arreglara, su rostro nunca le ayudaría a verse imponente o "estelar" como es que afirmaba ser el consejero.

-¡Bien!- Sugarboy hizo un ademán para sus hombres dejaran de sonar los tambores y así poder dirigirse a las multitudes -¡Yo Sugarboy el grandioso consejero del emperador les traigo noticias urgentes! ¡Los Nirvits han invadido a Fiore!-

Todas las multitudes se estremecieron y el cuchicheo no se hizo esperar, eran noticias impactantes para todo aldeano independientemente de su posición social.

-Por decreto real, cada familia del país deberá aportar un varón, el cual se enlistará a las órdenes del general Phanter Li- dijo Sugarboy mientras recibía una caja con rollos de reclutamiento.

Levy sintió que el estomago se le comprimía, volteó a ver a su padre quien estaba confundido entre las multitudes y entonces un profundo temor le dominó –Oh no, papá-

-Repartiré los rollos, pasen de inmediato a mi llamado- dijo Subarboy cogiendo la primera orden de reclutamiento escrita –La familia Lasaro-

Un hombre moreno, alto y un poco obeso fue a tomar el rollo y hacer una reverencia.

-La familia Eucliffe-

Sting dio un paso al frente y se señaló a sí mismo en el pulgar –Yo soy el glorioso Sting Eucliffe y estoy listo para patear los traseros de los Nirvits, barreré con todos jaja- presumió llamando la atención por su arrogancia.

-Solo toma tu rollo y ya chico- le dijo Sugarboy fastidiado por el tiempo que hacia desperdiciar ese presumido –La familia Alors-

-_Y-yo soy_- decía un joven campesino que llevaba una escoba en sus manos.

-La familia Suzuki-

-_Serviré a mi país en la guerra_- respondía un hombre cejon.

-La familia Cheney-

Rogue estaba junto a su envejecido padre, le sonrió con compasión y le dio un muy leve abrazo amistoso y entonces dirigió la palabra con firmeza –Yo iré en lugar de mi padre-.

Levy vio la escena, debido a la distancia no alcanzo a escuchar las palabras de ese chico de cabello negro, pero evidentemente que había demostrado un gran acto de amor al ofrecerse en lugar de su padre. Como añoraba ella hacer lo mismo, abrazar a su padre y decirle con confianza que no se preocupara, que ella se encargaría de servir al emperador en nombre de la familia McClive, pero eso no era más que una fantasía, era una chica (y para colmo ni como mujer podía haber traído honor a la familia).

Para entonces Sugarboy ya cogía el último de los rollos –La familia McClive-.

_-"¡No!"-_ gritó ella en sus adentros.

Las multitudes se hicieron a un lado dando paso al Gildartz, caminaba chueco debido a su prótesis de pierna y su mano de madera estaba expuesta. La gente al ver que apenas podía moverse bajaron la mirada, ese hombre iba directo a su muerte, como una oveja caminando al matadero, por más poderoso guerrero que hubiera sido en su pasado, seria irreal pensar que saldría vivo de esta cruel guerra contra los arrolladores ejércitos Nirvit.

-¡Papá, no lo hagas!- gritó Levy bajando la barda de un salto, enseguida corriendo hacia las multitudes, pero de allí salió un pequeño anciano que le detuvo.

-Levy, no hagas esto mas difícil para tu padre- le decía Makarov estirando los brazos hacia los lados impidiéndole el paso (Aunque naturalmente que no era un buen muro por su estatura).

-Pero abuelo, el morirá- replicó con voz angustiada.

Makarov negó con la cabeza -Tu padre es un hombre de gran dignidad, déjalo ser-.

-No, no ¡Papá!- chilló Levy dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo cuando vio como su padre llegaba hasta el mensajero y hacia una señal de reverencia.

-Serviré a mi emperador con toda mi alma- dijo Gildartz mientras cogía el rollo.

-Siempre había deseado conocerlo, una leyenda viviente "Gildartz el guerrero de Magnolia", esperaré ansioso el momento en que pueda verlo en acción- dijo muy sonriente Sugarboy, ignorando el estado en el que se encontraba el hombre -¡Caballeros, vámonos que hay mas aldeas que visitar, hya!-.

El par de carretas reales tomaron vuelta atrás con toda rapidez, abriéndose paso entre las multitudes que les hacían espacio para que pasaran. La muchedumbre empezó a dispersarse, regresando a sus hogares para irse preparando para el gran día de mañana.

-Jaja, todos en el campamento se quedaran boquiabiertos cuando vean lo fuerte que soy- le decía el inquebrantable Sting a Rogue, emocionado con la idea de que estaría el ejército.

Rogue volteó a ver de reojo a esa chica de cabello azul que estaba de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose el rostro, muy posiblemente sollozando –"_Le ha ido muy mal hoy_"- concluyó para entonces retirarse junto con su indiscreto amigo, que hoy particularmente se había comportado pero demasiado grosero y prepotente, como le hubiera gustado que se disculpara con aquella joven, pero ya no serviría de nada, esa joven estaba destrozada.

Así que al final quedaron solamente Gildartz, Makarov y Levy. El primero suspiró y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la casa y el anciano se quedó de pie cabizbajo.

-Bueno, creo que nos caería bien echarnos un té ¿No creen?- dijo Gildartz como si nada, tratando de levantar un poco el ánimo de los suyos.

Levy se puso de pie de golpe -¡Alcanzaré a ese consejero!- dijo muy decidida –Le suplicaré que te excluya del ejercito, tu ya has servido mucho al país, no es justo que vayas así a la guerra-

-¡No te atrevas a hacerlo jovencita!- le gritó Gildartz como nunca lo hacía, dedicándole una mirada imponente y fiera –Yo serviré al emperador, no hay mayor honor para mí-.

-Pero papá-

-He dicho que no hay mayor honor para mí que dar hasta mi vida por Fiore- recalcó lentamente acentuando enfáticamente cada palabra para dejar claras las cosas.

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos y no soportó mas, rompió en un llanto inconsolable y se echó hacia atrás a correr hacia los patios de la casa.

No quería saber nada, si algo le dolería más que su propio fracaso sería perder a su padre –"_¿Por qué no nací hombre? Soy de lo peor como chica, no puedo hacer nada bueno por papá_"-

-Gildartz, a ti te dolió hacer eso- le hizo la observación Makarov a su yerno que observaba profundamente entristecido como su hija consentida se iba a encerrar en la casa.

-Makarov, prométeme que cuidaras de ella, es especial, un día florecerá y yo estaré viéndola, sea desde aquí…o desde el mundo de los ancestros- dijo el McClive.

-"_Está preparado para morir, pero es tan firme y positivo, vaya hombre que es"_- dijo Makarov en su interior.

Esta tarde sería muy triste para la familia McClive.

* * *

-Padre ¿Esto es en serio?- Gajeel no podía creerse lo que Phanter le acababa de decir.

-Escuchaste bien Gajeel, tu eres el asignado para entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, no encontré nadie más adecuado que tu para encargarse de tal tarea- dijo Phanter Li mientras se sujetaba la barbilla –Tu dureza en los entrenamientos y énfasis a la disciplina, conocimientos tácticos y toma de decisiones bajo presión, un linaje militar sorprendente. Gajeel, a partir de hoy eres el general Gajeel Li-.

-¿General? Gajeel en verdad que estamos orgullosos de ti- dijeron Totomaru, Aria y Sol aplaudiendo al moreno.

-No te defraudaré padre- dijo Gajeel que no cabía en felicidad –Ya puedo imaginármelo, el general Gajeel Li, líder de la mejor tropa de Fiore, no, la mejor tropa de todos los tiempos Gihihi-.

-Cálmate Gajeel, esa no es la manera de comportarse de un general- le dijo la pantera negra de Fiore.

-Ah sí, me deje llevar. Agradezco mucho el voto de confianza que has puesto en mi- Gajeel hizo una reverencia.

Phanter Li sonrió -Esa no es la manera de agradecerme a lo que e hecho por ti, hijo mío-.

-¿Eh?- Gajeel y los Element Four se quedaron atónitos sin imaginar que quería el máximo general de Fiore.

-Esta vieja pantera tiene una ilusión, un sueño que quisiera ver hecho realidad- dijo Phanter mientras alzaba la mirada perdido en su imaginación –Ver el día en que mi único hijo esté frente a un altar, con una fina dama a su lado-.

-Eso no de nuevo- suplicó el Li poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza.

-Gajeel, cuando esta guerra termine, nada me haría más feliz que conocer a mi nuera, de hecho ya tengo un nombre para mi primer nieto; Gale ¿Qué te parece?-.

-Gale, Gale ¿Cuál es el sentido en esas cuatro palabras? bah- rechazó Gajeel cruzando los brazos.

Phanter suspiró –En fin, Element Four, necesito que me acompañen a discutir más planes. Gajeel te recomiendo que vayas poniendo por escrito la rutina de entrenamiento, ya que mañana conocerás a los reclutas-

-Si padre- contestó de buena gana, pero en cuanto la pantera y los tres capitanes abandonaron el cuartito, se dejó caer de sentón al suelo y cruzó los brazos de nuevo, como un tipo berrinchudo -¿Casarme después de la guerra? Vaya, no sé cómo se supone que eso suceda, a poco voy a venir encontrando novia en medio de la guerra, gehehe, me da risa de solo decirlo, ridículo. No tendría problema en cumplir el deseo del viejo, pero es prácticamente imposible que vaya a dar pronto con esa chica valiente y determinada que ando buscando gehe-

Gajeel preferiría no pensar en chicas, no había la mas mínima posibilidad de que encontrara esa joven especial con la que soñaba, ahora era tiempo de ponerse serio en los asuntos de guerra, el futuro de Fiore podría estar en sus manos.

* * *

La tarde estaba ya sobre Magnolia y una fuerte lluvia primaveral se descargaba sin piedad, los mercaderes ya habían cerrado y las personas se encontraban tomando el tradicional té de la tarde, el tema de conversación que predominaba entre cada familia era el de la noticia de la guerra, pero en cada casa había un hombre dispuesto a defender a Fiore, fuera que se tratara del experimentado padre de familia, o el enérgico hijo, todos estaban listos para entrar en acción si fuera necesario y proteger el futuro de sus esposas, de sus hijos y de sus hermanos.

En una casa se podían escuchar las risas de Sting quien no dejaba de creerse sus propias pretensiones, en otro hogar Rogue disfrutaba de la ultima cena que pasaría con su respetado padre, confiado en que había actuado amorosamente para con este, en otro lugar Max practicaba estocadas de espada con una escoba. Todos mentalizados en hacer el bien, sin temer al futuro.

Pero en el caso de los McClive, la situación distaba de ser positiva.

Levy servía el té a la familia que se encontraba reunida alrededor de una pequeña mesa, todos los miembros estaban muy serios, algo raro considerando que la reunión familiar de las tardes solía ser un momento gratificante, con las ocurrencias de Makarov, las historias de Gildartz o las risas de Lisanna.

Particularmente Levy tenía el semblante mas decaído que los demás, se entendía que estuviera frustrada por las serie de acontecimientos, pero no soportaría por mucho mas tiempo.

-Levy, una taza mas por favor- pidió Gildartz alzando su taza de té vacía.

Levy estaba por servir la taza, cuando se detuvo y de golpe colocó la tetera contra la superficie de la mesa -¡No lo hagas papá!-.

-Levy-

-Levy-nee-

Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo con inquietud, pero ella no se dejó intimidar, enérgicamente se dispuso a expresar lo que pensaba –Te matarán papá, no estás en condiciones, ahorita hace una hora te vi entrenando con la espada…ni siquiera podías blandirla- terminó con una voz gangosa de que sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

Si, lo había espiado cuando entrenaba, lo había visto abrir ese guardarropas empolvado que seguramente él mismo pensaba jamás volvería a abrir, allí estaba su armadura de combate completa, con marcas de guerra por todas partes, desde las guanteras hasta el brillante casco negro. Pero el objeto de su atención pasó a ser la afilada espada que estaba sujeta verticalmente, la había cogido con su mano y había empezado a practicar movimientos de calentamiento, lentos, torpes y desacertados todo para que en uno de ellos se le desarmará su prótesis y terminara cayendo al suelo.

Ella había contemplado la escena, convenciéndose aun más de que su padre no volvería a casa después de la guerra.

-Por favor papá, te lo suplico- insistió yendo a aferrarse a él casi implorando que no fuera directo a su muerte.

El férreo Gildartz se puso de pie provocando que su hija se soltara de sus ropas -¡Ya aprender a comportarte Levy, acepta tu lugar en la familia! He dicho que defenderé mi honor y tú respetarás mi decisión ¿¡Entendido jovencita!?-.

Reprimió sus lagrimas, su lamento se tornó en un enfado berrincho, golpeó el suelo de madera con el dorso de su mano derecha y entonces se levantó de un movimiento y se echó a correr, no podía aceptarlo, por más que intentara nunca sería capaz de aceptar que esta sería la última noche que pasaría con Gildartz, lo quería demasiado.

Quien hubiera pensado que Gildartz se viera igual de afectado que ella, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano y arrugando la boca –Mi pobre Levy, ella solo está haciendo que se me haga más dura la despedida-.

Lisanna estaba aguantándose a duras penas las ganas de llorar, pero solo lo hacía para no empeorar la situación ya que entendía cuanto estaba sufriendo su padre –Papá-.

Makarov se puso de pie y asomándose para afuera vio como una empapada Levy iba a internarse en el santuario de los antepasados, ya le entraba la sospecha de que la peliazul no dormiría en casa esta noche.

* * *

_El campo de batalla era una autentica carnicería bajo la lluvia, ejércitos de Fiore se enfrentaban ferozmente a una multitud de Nirvits, gritos y el sonido de metales chocando era todo lo que se oía en el campo de batalla._

_Gildartz luchaba contra un enorme guerrero cuyos ojos brillaban rojos y su sonrisa era totalmente maligna, un monstruo que a cada ataque que lanzaba hacia retirar a un visiblemente cansado McClive._

_El experimentado guerrero no lograba contraatacar, solo estaba a la defensiva, incapaz de seguirle el ritmo, hasta que en un paso que retrocedió, se le desarmó su prótesis haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo…el enemigo no mostró misericordia y lo empaló su la espada, atravesándolo por el pecho._

_Gildartz alzó una mano al aire y en un ultimo suspiro dejó salir sus últimas palabras _

_-Levy, Lisanna-_

_Y entonces falleció, el poderoso guerrero legendario llegaba a su fin en la guerra, dejando huérfanas a sus dos hijas quienes seguro llorarían su muerte en total desconsuelo._

Levy sintió despertar, abrió los ojos y casi se atraganta del tremendo susto, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus manos estaban sudorosas. Le tomaron como cinco segundos darse cuenta de que estaba en el santuario de los antepasados, ni se acordaba cuando es que se había quedado dormida en tal lugar.

-Todo fue un sueño- suspiró pesadamente, aliviada de que nada fuera realidad.

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvió a alterarse, porque pensándola bien, eso que había soñado es lo que estaba por suceder, la pesadilla no era algo lejano ¡Se iba a ser realidad!

-No, no quiero- balbuceó apretando los puños y tragando saliva.

Empezó a imaginarse ese día en que llegaran unos soldados a las puertas de la casa, ella los recibiría y ellos bajarían la mirada tristemente, entonces uno de ellos le entregaría un acta de defunción, ella no podría creérselo, entraría en shock y cuando estuviera negándolo, se acercarían cuatro hombres cargando con un féretro, lo abrirían y entonces allí vería el cuerpo muerto de Gildartz.

-No, no puede pasar eso, por favor no- dijo empezando a llorar y a temblar de solo pensar en la idea.

Al funeral acudirían muchas personas, conocidos, amigos e incluso soldados, todos comentando lo honorable que había sido Gildartz, relatando sus proezas y dando palabras de consuelo a la familia, Lisanna estaría llorando sin parar abrazando al abuelo con fuerza mientras que ella estaría frustrada, maldiciendo con impotencia el no haber podido hacer nada y por allí se acercaría el chico rubio de la cicatriz en la ceja e insensiblemente daría un comentario "Si tan solo Lord McClive hubiera tenido un hijo que fuera en tu lugar, las cosas no hubieran terminado así".

-¡No!- exclamó negando rotundamente el aceptar la sola idea de que ese momento –No puede pasar, por dios, no puedo permitirlo-

¿Por qué no había nacido hombre? Si como mujer era un desastre, al menos hubiera sido del sexo opuesto, si ella fuera hombre entonces llevaría el rollo hasta el campamento militar, se presentaría ante el oficial y con orgullo diría "soy el hijo de McClive" y entonces entraría a la guerra, quizás con temor, quizás pasando penurias, pero con la consciencia tranquila y la esperanza de que volviendo a casa, allí estaría Gildartz esperándole con una gran sonrisa.

-Si yo fuera hombre, podría salvar a papá, si yo fuera…-

Sus ojos se abrieron desmedida, sus lagrimas cesaron y dejó de temblar, de pronto sintió un fuego interior encenderse a la vez que surgía una alocada idea.

Ya no lloraría más, no servía de nada, adiós a todos los lamentos y pensamientos negativos ¿Qué le impedía salvar a su padre? ¿Las leyes? ¿Las costumbres? ¿Ser mujer?

No, ella era Levy McClive, una chica amante de los libros que siempre buscaba perseverar, que no se rendía sin intentar, no importaba que le fuera mal, ella siempre le entraba a todo ¡Y fuera como fuera iba a salvar a su padre!

-Si siendo un hombre es la única manera de ayudar a papá, entonces yo…-

No dijo mas, tomó un incienso y lo encendió ante los ancestros, dedicándoles a la vez una reverencia –Ancestros, yo representaré a la familia-

_¿Qué tan arrojada podía ser una bajita joven de dieciocho años a la que mucho consideraban tan solo una niña?_

Lo bastante como para entrar a cuclillas al cuarto de su padre, coger el rollo de reclutamiento y en su lugar dejar la bandana que ella portaba en la cabeza para sujetarse el cabello, no la necesitaría mas.

_¿Qué tan valiente podía ser una chica a la que la sociedad consideraba un fracaso?_

Lo suficiente como para ir y abrir el guardaropa de Gildartz y tomar su armadura y su espada e ir a situarse frente a un gran espejo. Era momento de convertirse en un varón.

Pensó cortarse el cabello con la espada para verse más masculina, pero ahora que se daba cuenta ella usaba el cabello corto, ni siquiera sería necesario recortárselo, solo tomó una liga y se lo recogió en un molote como indicaba la tradición respecto al peinado de un guerrero.

Pero no era suficiente, necesitaba ocultar todo lo que la hiciera parecer mujer y había un par de detalles que mejor sería mantener ocultos, se despojó de sus ropas de mujer que a partir de este momento ya no usaría más, quedando desnuda ante el espejo. Si, necesitaba fajarse de alguna manera los pechos, aunque observándose bien ¿Era eso necesario? La cruda verdad es que tenía muy poca masa pectoral, era una pecho plano o _pettanko_ como se decía en ciertos círculos, no necesitaría fajarse, vaya al fin la falta de busto tenía una ventaja.

A continuación se vistió con las ropas militares, una pesada armadura negra que apenas y podía soportar compuesta por coraza, calzado, guanteras, hombreras, cinto y hasta un casco protector, todo esto acompañado de ropas de hombre que en conjunto le quedaban muy holgadas. Vestir así era incomodo, cansado y le quedaba del asco, pero era lo de menos.

Enfundó su espada y se observó al espejo y presentó ante si misma una nueva mirada, fuerte, fija y determinada –Si la única manera es ser hombre… ¡Entonces seré un hombre!-

_¿Qué tanto podía amar una hija a su padre?_

Tanto como para ir al establo, encontrarse con el caballo familiar Saggitarius y sacarlo afuera a la lluvia, mirar una última vez su hogar y entonces montarse en el animal y salir del terreno a toda velocidad, con el coraje de un guerrero listo para luchar por su país y más que nada por su amado padre.

Adiós "Levy la comelibros", bienvenida "Levy la pequeña guerrera"

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, como prometí no dejé pasar más de dos semanas, como habrá notado ahora se viene lo bueno y lo divertido.

Confieso que pensaba abarcar mas en el capitulo, pero de hacerlo quedaría demasiado largo y el siguiente capítulo terminaría demasiado corto.

Una noticia importante ¡Solo queda este capítulo para las votaciones de personajes! Así que si alguien tiene algo que decir, que sea como en las bodas "Que hable ahora o calle para siempre" Las cosas se han puesto más cerradas, pero parece que ya se van aclarando los ganadores, hasta el momento tendríamos a los siguientes personajes

**Natsu Dragneel** (le lleva un voto a Bickslow)

**Laxus Dreyar** (Se adelantó a Gray por poco)

**Jellal Fernandes **(Ya agarró buena ventaja a Rogue)

Agradezco sus reviews y espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo, mil disculpas si por allí salió algún error ortográfico y nos vemos en 2 semanas para el siguiente capítulo "**Los guardianes familiares**"


	4. Los Guardianes Familiares

_Disclaimer:_

_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima._

_Mulan y sus personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney y sus asociados._

* * *

**Corazón de guerrera **

**Capítulo IV: Los guardianes familiares**

Makarov despertó de un sobresalto a plena medianoche, a su avanzada edad podía decirse que no solía dormir muy bien, pero levantarse de la nada a tales horas no era algo que le pareciera normal.

Bostezó, se talló los ojos con los nudillos y volvió a recostarse sobre su diminuta camilla.

Pasaron diez minutos y ni así logró conciliar el sueño, ahora sí que le había agarrado el insomnio, que mal.

-Debe ser por el estrés del día- se convenció a la vez que recordaba los acontecimientos que había vivido a lo largo del día que en estos momentos finalizaba.

Primero en la mañana había visto como su tierna nieta Levy fracasaba en el festival de primavera, quedando humillada ante todo el pueblo. Ningún hombre la querría ahora como su esposa.

Luego había venido la noticia de la invasión de los Nirvit, junto con la orden imperial de que cada familia debería de enviar un varón a servicio militar. Gildartz en su estado de discapacidad fue el único que podía ir de entre los McClive.

Ya caída la tarde se había venido un aguacero y justo en la hora del té, Levy se había rebelado, suplicando desesperada a su padre que no fuera a la guerra, para entonces salirse afuera de la casa. No volvió a entrar a casa.

Y para finalizar, antes de la hora de dormir, Gildartz se había despedido por adelantado de la familia, para entonces ir a pasar la última noche que pasaría en su hogar. Lisanna había llorado por dos horas, sabiendo que Gildartz no volvería de la guerra.

Si que había motivos para no poder dormir con tranquilidad.

Se decidió a ir a dar un breve paseo por la casa, necesitaba hacer algo para sacarse la pena de la cabeza.

Ah, pero cuando en un esquina vio su enorme morral de recolección y su máscara de zorro, entonces supo cual era la mejor actividad para estas horas tan avanzadas; ir de cacería.

Cogió su máscara y se la colocó, ocultando así la sonrisa de pervertido que se había pintado en su arrugada cara ¿A qué casa iría ahora en búsqueda de aventuras? Necesitaba de emociones fuertes, un verdadero reto.

¡La casamentera! Ahora que recordaba, esa estricta mujer de nombre Minerva era muy hermosa y cautelosa. Y sus bragas ¡No se diga! Cuando en el accidente de en la mañana Levy le había rasgado sus ropas dejándola en ropa interior de diseño atigrado de rayas negras en fondo blanco él había enloquecido, esa mujer era el reto que necesitaba, seguro que obteniendo su "piel de tigre" se sentiría mucho mejor.

¿Y qué hay de la leyenda de la desgracia del maestro Happosai que le había contado Levy? Bah, pamplinas, a él no le caería una maldición por robar ropa interior, seguro que su nieta solo quería disuadirlo de sus caminos, así que ¡A recolectar se ha dicho!

Para no despertar a Gildartz o Lisanna accidentalmente se trasladó por los pasillos de la casa a cuclillas, ya preparado con su morral y herramientas necesarias para infiltrarse a la casa de la casamentera Minerva, para su suerte ya no estaba lloviendo, lo cual haría su misión más gratificante. Por tanto, abandonó el hogar pisando los patios interiores que lucían cubiertos de fango, recorrió la vereda empedrada y se encontró con que la puerta principal estaba abierta, de modo que ni siquiera tendría que brincarse la barda como en sus cacerías anteriores.

Tranquilamente caminó toda la vereda hasta su final, perdido en sus fantasías de obtener nueva lencería, mas de último momento, antes de abandonar por completo la casa, un pensamiento inquietante le abordó –"_¿Cómo es que las puertas principales se encuentran abiertas?_"-.

Dejando sus planes pervertidos a un lado y pensando lógicamente, no era normal que se hubieran dejado las puertas abiertas, nunca nadie en la familia se había descuidado para dejarlas así ¿Y si era obra de un ladrón?

Inspeccionó ágilmente los alrededores en busca de alguna pista, no tardó mucho en ver unas huellas marcadas sobre el fango; pisoteadas de caballo, tales marcas provenían del establo familiar y se dirigían hacia la puerta y de allí a quien sabe dónde.

No era un ladrón el que había entrado, alguien de la casa se había ido en la noche.

Y solo había alguien capaz de tomar una decisión tan atrabancada ¡Oh por los ancestros!

* * *

-¡Levy se ha ido de la casa!- exclamaba Makarov tras abrir de golpe la puerta del cuarto de Gildartz.

El padre de familia despertó de inmediato con el corazón a mil por hora debido al susto de haber sido irrumpido de una manera tan súbita -¿¡Qué!?-.

-Levy no está, se fue en Sagittarius- dijo Makarov aun con la respiración.

-No ¡No!- gritó Gildartz levantándose de la cama y encendiendo una vela.

El experimentado hombre se fue caminando como pudo hasta llegar al cuarto donde estaba el mueble que guardaba su armadura y espada; no encontró ninguna de las piezas.

-No, mi pequeña Levy-

La desesperación lo estaba consumiendo cada vez más, debía de detenerla a como diera lugar antes de que fuera tarde.

Unos instantes después, salía de la casa descalzo para entonces ir a través del fango, hasta que le falló su pierna de madera haciéndolo caer de frente, soltando su vela la cual se extinguió al entrar en contacto con la húmeda superficie del suelo.

Atrás de él, Makarov y una recién despierta Lisanna le observaban con pena.

-Papá, tenemos que ir por ella- dijo Lisanna toda asustada.

-No- respondió él con un tono resignado, el hombre emanaba sufrimiento, desde la muerte de su mujer no se le veía tan atormentado como en estos precisos momentos –Hacerlo ahora sería lo peor, si ya la encuentro, ella morirá-.

Lisanna recordó las leyes del país, si se descubría a una mujer efectuando labores propias de hombre, entonces el castigo sería la pena máxima. Con que razón Gildartz no querría ir por ella.

Cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar desconsolada, al fin y al cabo el desenlace pintaba a ser el mismo, sería ingenuo pensar que una inocente y menudita chica como Levy pudiera sobrevivir a la que probablemente sería la guerra más encarnecida de la historia moderna de Fiore.

Aparentemente no había nada que hacer, pero a diferencia de Gildartz y su hija menor, el anciano de la familia tenía fié en que aun existía una última opción para remediar el error de Levy.

Makarov podía ser un depravado sin escrúpulos, pero ver sufrir a su familia, eso no lo toleraría, así que infló sus pequeños pulmones y con total decisión fue a meterse al santuario de los ancestros.

Si nadie de la familia podía hacer algo, entonces ellos lo harían.

Se postró con respeto ante las estatuas de los ancestros (que por algún loco y desconocido motivo eran estatuas de gatos), encendió un incienso y entonces hizo una humilde suplica –Antepasados McClive, cuiden a Levy-

Acto seguido, buscó entre sus ropas y sacó unas gastadas y viejas pantys amarillas –Mi mayor tesoro, la ropa interior que usaba Porlyusica cuando era joven- dijo mientras recordaba con calidez a su primer amor, siempre las había llevado consigo mismo durante los últimos cuarenta y cinco años, tanto que se sentía inseguro si no las llevaba amarradas como collar bajo sus ropas. Aun significando tanto para él, colocó la pieza femenina sobre la estatua del ancestro principal (era fácil de identificar, ya que era la única que) –Ofrezco mi más valiosa posesión, por favor traigan de vuelta a Levy sana y salva- rogó una última vez antes de abandonar el santuario.

Ni siquiera el anciano imaginaba que cinco minutos después, algo mágico sucedería en el santuario.

* * *

La estatua del ancestro principal tenia la forma de un pequeño y delgado anciano de pobladas barbas, cejas y bigote. Llevaba años y años intacta y en el mismo lugar ¿Quién imaginaria que una estatua tan antigua pudiera cobrar vida?

Pues eso fue lo que sucedió y vaya que fue rápido, una cegadora luz salió de la estatua y para cuando su intensidad disminuyó ahora estaba un fantasmagórico anciano con la misma apariencia de la anterior estatua.

-¡Nabura, he vuelto!- gritó mientras estiraba sus pequeños brazos a los lados como alguien que acaba de despertar, al abrir sus ojos encontró con que algo obstruía su vista, eran las bragas que traía puestas en su cabeza –Oh ¡Pero qué ofrenda tan maravillosa!- se expresó sumamente complacido mientras se retiraba la prenda y empezaba a tallar sus mejillas contra esta.

Hubiera seguido en su mundo de diversión pervertida si no fuera porque se acordó de la razón por la que había recibido semejante tesoro como ofrenda –Ah, Levy la niña desobediente se ha ido de casa, esto exige medidas inmediatas-

Antes que nada, sopló a través del santuario y las velas que estaban en la base de cada estatua se encendieron, como segundo paso alzó la mirada y vio una estatuilla con forma de gato cabezón que descansaba cerca del techo y que por cierto estaba toda empolvada, como si nadie nunca se dignara a darle mantenimiento

-Happy, despierta-

La orden del cabeza de los McClive tuvo otro efecto increíble; la estatuilla se puso al rojo vivo tanto que se derritió de su base cayendo al suelo y dejando salir un espeso humo azulado, al dispararse el gas ¡Milagro! Había allí un pequeño gato humanoide azulado de ojos saltones.

-¡Aye, Happy-sama ha vuelto a la vida!- exclamó el azulado mientras alzaba el pulgar y guiñaba los ojos -¿Uh? ¿Dónde están las luces, el confeti y gatitas desmayándose de la emoción?- preguntó al notar que no había nadie celebrando su glorioso regreso.

-Happy, acá arriba-

El gato azulado cuyo nombre era Happy volteó y vio al respetado ancestro –Robaul ¿Tu eres quien me ha invocado? bien, dime a quien le voy a dar unas buenas nalgadas- dijo mientras tallaba sus manos.

-Happy, tu solo has tu labor, exceed bueno para nada- dijo Robaul sin quitarle la mirada a su tesoro.

-A-aye- se resignó el azulado, entonces tronó sus dedos y apareció un pequeño tamborcillo y una igualmente diminuta baqueta, entonces empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del santuario mientras sonaba su instrumento –Ándenles bolas de flojos, a levantarse se ha dicho, se acabó su sueño de Deliora, vamos, vamos, vamos- apuraba con su chillona voz y conforme seguía armando escándalo, las estatuas gatunas empezaban a brillar una tras otra.

En cuestión de segundos el sonido de maullidos gatunos inundaba por completo el santuario, todos los ancestros relevantes de la historia de los McClive estaban allí en su forma fantasma: Shagotte, Nadi, Nichiya, Lucky, Mari, Charle, entre otros. Particularmente fue esta última fue la que captó más la atención de Happy.

-Charle, doscientos años de existencia y sigues igual de preciosa, te amo chiquilla- le lanzó el piropo mientras sus ojos tomaban forma de corazón.

Charle cuya forma era la de una gata blanca le rechazó con la mirada-Hmph, idiota eso es porque somos espíritus, no envejecemos-.

El resto de los ancestros no dejaban de armar escándalo, unos discutiendo entre sí tratando de zanjar cosas del pasado, otros haciendo cosas ridículas y otros solamente festejaban su regreso.

-¡Silencio!- gritó Robaul terminando con el escándalo –No se hagan tontos, sabemos por qué han sido invocados ¡Levy se ha ido a la guerra!-.

-Lo que faltaba, siempre supe que esa niñata traería problemas y deshonra a la familia- se quejó Lucky, un gato campesino de aspecto gruñón.

-Y eso lo que sacó de tu lado de la familia, querido- le dijo Mari, una gata anciana de color azul mientras miraba fijamente a Happy.

-Men, pues ahora tenemos que Levy-chan se vistió de hombre ¿A qué te suena eso Nadi?- preguntó Nichiya, un gato que hacia poses exageradas.

-¡Ahhh! Quizás mi hijo era un travesti, pero nunca causó problemas como la hija de Shaggote- acusó Nadi, un gato negro que permanentemente hacia movimientos raros con su mano derecha.

-¡Por si no lo notaste aquí estoy!- reclamó Charle.

Nuevamente los sonidos de gatos retándose a maullidos predominaron sobre el ambiente, los ancestros se llevaban de la patada entre sí. Por suerte que existía un cabeza principal.

-Otra vez, bola de gatos escandalosos, ya párenle- tuvo que decir nuevamente el anciano –Hasta panty-chan se sabe comportar mejor que ustedes, haber ¿Cuál es la panty más linda, haber quién es?- terminó distrayéndose hablándole a su pieza de ropa interior como si tuviera vida. Al menos su comportamiento desvergonzado fue suficiente para que los ancestros se tranquilizaran.

-Ahora queda más que claro porque Makarov es un pervertido- suspiró Shagotte.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó Robaul de repente –Esas miradas, no me digan que ustedes… ¡Jamás! Panty-chan me pertenece a mí y solo a mí- en actitud muy defensiva se hizo para atrás alejando a las bragas de la mirada de todos.

-Nadie dijo que quería a panty-chan- le aclaró Nadi.

-¿Ah no? Qué bien. En fin, como son tan distraídos y obsesivos vamos a empezar desde el principio; Papá Gildartz iba a ir a la guerra, a niña mimada Levy no le gustó esa idea, Papi la regañó, Levy hizo su berrinche y entonces se vistió de hombre y ahora se dirige al campamento donde hay puro macho rudo, de modo que traerá vergüenza a la familia y morirá por traición ¿Queda alguna pregunta?-.

Nichiya alzó la mano –Yo tengo una pregunta, men ¿Por qué todos tenemos forma de exceed?-

-Porque son inferiores, solo yo tengo apariencia humana porque soy el jefe, superior, puro, honorable y sabio- presumió Robaul.

Obviamente que a todos los gatos no les cayó bien el comentario y se armaron de lanzas, espadas, garrotes, azadones, antorchas y en el caso de Nichiya una pluma de ganso.

-Yo le doy en la cabeza- dijo Lucky.

-Yo le haré llorar al usar mi poderosa arma contra su planta del pie - dijo Nichiya sintiéndose muy cruel y sádico.

-E-esperen ¡No lo hagan!- gritó Robaul aterrorizado, pero los ofendidos exceed no tuvieron compasión y se le echaron encima para asesinarlo cruelmente, Happy se cubrió los ojos con sus manitas para no ver.

Cuando los exceed se retiraron, allí estaba Robaul acurrucado en posición fetal cubriendo sus puntos vitales (o más bien dicho a Panty-chan), la cuestión es que estaba ileso -¿Uh? Jaja lo olvidaba, no pueden matarme ¡Porque ya estoy muerto!-

Los homicidas fracasados bajaron la cabeza.

-Ya estuvo buena la reunión, vayamos al grano antes de que nos pongamos locos otra vez, para evitar que Levy meta mas la pata necesitamos enviar un guardián familiar-.

-Yo sugiero a Grandine, es muy sabia- propuso Charle.

-No, lo que necesitamos es al gran dragón de Jade, Zirconis- señaló Nadi.

-Se equivocan, el mejor es el más varonil, Igneel- se expresó Nichiya.

Hubieran seguido poniendo propuestas si no fuera porque el exceed ignorado de nombre Happy empezara a reírse –Jajaja, está bien, está bien, no necesitan preocuparse más, Happy-sama irá a proteger a Levy-.

Un par de segundos de un silencio total para luego desembarcar en un ataque de risas a carcajadas por parte de todos los ancestros, con decir que Robaul se infartó de la risa, pero como ya está muerto revivió instantáneamente.

-¿Por qué se ríen de mi? Yo soy el grandioso Happy-sama, un humilde exceed de confianza ¿Qué hay de malo en mi?-.

-¿Qué hay de malo? ¿¡Que has hecho mal Happy!?- Robaul hizo aparecer un pergamino el cual al desenrollarse media tres metros y medio de longitud –Lista de errores y crímenes cometidos por el _ex_ guardián Happy- leyó el titulo recalcando con énfasis la palabra "ex" –Provocar un incendio en el hogar de Shagotte, participar en parrandas con los guardianes de la familia Li, múltiples insinuaciones de "se gustan" contra jóvenes parejas adolescentes, acusaciones de siglos de acoso sexual contra Charle y haber puesto en riesgo el futuro de la familia McClive por el accidente de Nichiya-

-M-men- Nichiya volteó a ver su entrepierna y bajó sus orejas e hizo un triste puchero –Tenían que recordármelo-

-P-pero Nichiya si pudo procrear descendencia, tardó como diez años, pero el punto es que…-

Robaul interrumpió -El punto es que no tienes excusas, eres una deshonra, fuiste denigrado de tu posición en castigo por tus errores y ahora ocupas el trabajo más humilde de entre todos los ancestros, conoce tu lugar Happy- le recordó con dureza –Ahora sí que ha llegado el momento de enviar al guardián y la mejor opción es enviar al más poderoso de todos; Acnologia- finalizó asomándose hacia afuera, cerca de la fuente se encontraba una estatua de dragón tallada en basalto.

Al oír el nombre del guardián los ancestros quedaron atónitos, al cabo de unos segundos de reflexión acordaron en que por el futuro de los McClive enviar a Acnologia sería lo mejor.

-Está decidido, Happy ve despierta al dragón negro del apocalipsis-

Happy saludó –Aye, dragón guardián servido calientito a la orden ¿Pero no podemos hablar antes de mi aumento de sueldo?-.

* * *

-¡Estoy volando!- gritaba el exceed azulado mientras se desplazaba en los aires tras recibir una patada en el trasero por parte de Robaul, lastimeramente el viaje aéreo del gato no duró mucho ya que fue directo a impactarse con la estatua de roca.

El enorme cráneo del exceed le protegió del impacto, de modo que pronto estaba ya de pie con la enorme estatua de frente –Ay si, te crees mucho ¿verdad?- le preguntó a la inanimada figura –Dragón negro del apocalipsis, si como no, pura publicidad ¡A despertar ándale!- empezó a armar su escándalo con su tamborcito.

La estatua no cambió nada.

-¡Despierta, despierta, despierta!- Tocaba y tocaba más fuerte, pero la condenada estatua seguía igual, esto le llevó a desesperarse y lanzarle su instrumento pegándole en la cara -¡Despierta de una vez!-

Al fin sucedió algo con la estatua, se le empezaron a formar grietas que se extendían por todas partes hasta cubrir por completo para que luego de un segundo a otro la estatua se rompiera en pedazos tan pequeños que prácticamente se convirtió en polvo.

-¡Acnologia, vuelve!- chilló al ver como el viento se llevaba el tamo negro consigo.

-Por los ancestros ¿Qué has hecho Happy?-

Lo que faltaba, alguien lo había descubierto, ah pero si era Charle, la exceed más hermosa que había conocido en sus cinco siglos de existencia, pero también la más estricta –Charle preciosa, por favor no le digas de esto a los demás, no quiero quedarme si trabajo-.

-Ya sospechaba que otra vez echarías las cosas a perder, mas no imaginé que fallarías tan pronto- se expresó con disgusto.

-¿Estas intentando decir que me amas?- sus ojos saltones brillaban como las estrellas.

-Se acabó gato roñoso-

Happy se tiró a sus pies -¡No! Dame una oportunidad, se que podemos arreglar esto-.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?-.

-Dos exceed equivalen a un dragón, si trabajamos en equipo podríamos ser los guardianes de Levy- la sonrisa confiada volvió a su rostro -¡Oh soy un genio! Si hago de Levy una heroína entonces todos los ancestros volverán a aceptarme, me darán un pedestal y me llamarán Happy-sama-.

Charle lo sacó de sus pensamientos fantasiosos -Dame un segundo ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo voy a ser tu cómplice? ¿Qué ganaría con hacerme pasar como guardiana?-.

-Disfrutarías de unas merecidas vacaciones en compañía de Happy-sama, o si lo piensas de otra manera, sería como una larga y disfrutable cita conmigo- dijo Happy mientras presentaba su sonrisa más atractiva (que en realidad parecía la sonrisa de un bufón imperial).

-Voy con los ancestros- fue la contundente respuesta de Charle.

-Espera, era una broma- Happy la detuvo de la muñeca –Tienes que ayudarme, si lo haces entonces, ehh- puso su cerebro a trabajar intentando encontrar alguna manera de convencer a Charle de que le acompañara, pero conociendo lo exigente estaba difícil –Este yo…-.

-No puedes hacer nada gato acosador, así que déjame ir-.

De las palabras de Charle encontró una idea de emergencia -¡Eso es! Si vienes conmigo, entonces cuando regresemos con Levy yo prometo que dejare de hacerte insinuaciones y de pedirte que seas mi novia, nunca jamás de los jamases volveré a molestarte-.

Charle se puso las manos en la barbilla considerando seriamente la proposición -Interesante, he pasado cientos de años aguantándote, pero a cambio de ir por Levy y traerla a casa tú nunca volverás a hablarme, siglos a cambio de unos cuantos días- abandonó su postura y extendió la mano –Hecho-.

Happy se alegró en sobremanera -¡Aye!-.

En eso se escuchó la voz de Robaul –Happy ¿Ha despertado ya el dragón negro del apocalipsis?- .

-S-si, se está lavando la cara para quitarse las lagañas- respondió todo nervioso, acto seguido le susurró a Charle –Vámonos antes de que se dé cuenta-.

-Sí, pero que quede una cosa en claro, no pienso dejar que Levy entre a la guerra, voy a intentar traerla de vuelta a casa a como dé lugar, aunque eso arruine tus planes heroicos-.

-Si mi amor, como digas- dijo Happy mientras se echaba en huida hacia la puerta principal.

-Gato cabeza hueca, no te aceleres- Charle fue a detenerlo -¿Tienes idea de adonde ir?-.

El azulado se sobó la nuca avergonzado -Ahora que lo mencionas-

-Eres un desastre-

_-Pun, pun-_

-Charle ¿Qué fue ese ruido?-.

-No lo sé ¡Ah mira, atrás de ese tallo!- señaló la blanca a una verde plantita detrás de la cual se ocultaba un extraño animalito blanco y temblorosos.

-_Pun, pun, pun_- se expresaba nervioso el pequeño mamífero.

-Tu nombre es Plue ¿Y dices que sabes adonde fue Levy? No se diga mas, ahora eres parte del equipo- dijo Happy mientras cogía al animalito entre ambas manos -¿Eres de la suerte? Ja, pues vamos a necesitar mucha-.

Charle suspiró, ya estaba comenzando a imaginar que iba a terminar arrepintiéndose de la decisión que acababa de tomar, claro, su orgullo no la dejaría echarse para atrás.

Y así par de exceeds y mamífero de las montañas emprendieron el viaje en busca de la hija prodiga de la casa.

* * *

Su fría mirada hacia juego con su sonrisa maliciosa, cubierto con una capa de cuero de oso que le resguardaba del frio clima de las altas planicies y montado sobre su intimidante caballo negro observaba complacido la escena que tenia al frente, la cual era obra de él, tal como un niño que juega con la arena creando castillos, fortalezas o cualquier cosa que le llegara a la imaginación.

Pero la diferencia es que él no era precisamente un creador, todo lo contrario, un destructor.

Un pueblo totalmente destrozado, las casas hechas añicos contra el suelo y ardiendo en llamas, cadáveres tanto de soldados como civiles regados por todas partes y columnas de humo alzándose a las alturas y cubriendo los cielos de oscuridad.

Sí, eso es lo que le gustaba ver, nada le complacía más que ver de lo que era capaz de hacer su ejército de un millón de soldados montados y armados hasta los dientes, no habría quien pudiera detenerlos, arrasarían y arrasarían sin parar, porque para eso vivían ellos, los Nirvit

-Líder-.

-Mmh- Volteó hacia atrás y vio como se aproximaban tres de sus mejores hombres, mismos que traían capturados a dos hombres cuyas armaduras tenían un diseño fácil de reconocer – Midnight ¿Esos cautivos son lo que creo que son?-.

-Si líder, espías imperiales- respondió el soldado cuyo aspecto era sombrío.

-Intentaban seguir el rastro a nuestro ejército, pero yo los rastree antes- dijo un soldado alto mientras de una patada tiraba de rodillas a los dos espías de Fiore.

-Buen trabajo Hoteye- dijo el superior mientras bajaba de su caballo de un salto y se aproximaba a los atemorizados hombres –Y felicidades a ustedes por encontrar al ejército Nirvit- les dijo mientras se retiraba su capa de cuero que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo.

Los espías de hombre Nab y Vijeteer quedaron estupefactos al ver lo imponente que era el líder del ejercito Nirvit, alto, fornido y con largo cabello blanco ondulado, pero lo que más causaba impresión era su rostro, su piel tenía una pálida coloración de muerto y la retina de sus ojos era de un sobrenatural color rojo, no parecía humano, era un monstruo de sonrisa cruel.

-C-con que ese es el n-nuevo líder de los Nirvit, el sucesor de Blaine- comentó Nab en voz baja, sintiendo que se le iba la voz del miedo que le consumía.

Vijeteer en cambio se envalentonó –No importa quién seas ¡El emperador te detendrá!-.

-Oh ¿Eso creen?- preguntó rascándose la barbilla con soberbia, para enseguida hacer un movimiento brusco y coger ambos del cuello y alzarlos -¡Me gustaría ver que tanto está dispuesto a hacer Zeref para detenerme! Haha, ya hicieron me emocionara, así que quiero que vayan y le den un mensaje al emperador- acercó a los dos soldados más a su rostro –Yo soy Zero el inmortal, nuevo líder el ejercito Nirvit y reto a Fiore a intentar hacerme frente, envíen sus mejores ejércitos, todos a la vez si quieren y prueben mi poder-

Tras decir sus palabras, dejó caer a los dos espías quienes se sujetaban el cuello recuperando el aliento.

-No sabes lo que dices, heh, es imposible que conquistes Fiore- respondió Vijeteer ya con menos ímpetu que antes, achicándose a cada momento ante la presencia de Zero el inmortal.

-¿Y quien dijo que quiero hacer eso? No, yo no soy un conquistador, soy un destructor ¡Mientras algo tenga cierta forma, entonces debo hacerlo añicos, esa es la razón de mi existencia! Vayan, infórmenle a Zeref que Fiore arderá en llamas Jaja-

El par de espías salió huyendo, hasta dándose a trompicones, aterrados de la locura que rodeaba al invasor.

Zero se quedó viendo fijamente al par de espías que huían ya a treinta metros –Racer ¿Cuántos soldados se necesitan para llevar un mensaje?-

-Uno- respondió Racer alzando su arco y apuntando al frente.

* * *

Los rayos del sol apenas empezaban a iluminar el bosque y la fugitiva de la familia McClive aprovechaba el tiempo para efectuar un ensayo de emergencia. Faltaba menos de una hora para que tuviera que presentarse en el campo militar.

Eso significaba que tenía menos de una hora para dejar de ser la ilusionada jovencita casadera del día de ayer y ser un hombre muy macho, listo para la guerra.

-"_Respira despacio, relájate ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser hombre?_"- se decía en su interior mientras hacia ejercicios de respiración para controlar los nervios.

Su caballo Sagittarius bufó impacientemente.

-Está bien, ya voy solo dame unos segundos más- le dijo al anima como si este le entendiera y eso parecía ya que el animal puso una expresión de incredulidad –O-ok, se que llevo treinta minutos que no salgo de la etapa de relajación pero- pausó al darse cuenta de que el caballo tenia "razón" –Es cierto, mejor ya empiezo a ensayar-

Tomó otra postura sacando el pecho y alzando los hombros (como si eso la hiciera verse más corpulenta) y empezó a fingir que hablaba con un hombre del ejército, utilizando una voz más grave, pero que aun distaba de sonar mínimamente varonil –Ah hola amigo ¿Cómo va tu vida de hombre? Pues la mía va de maravilla, ya sabes, haciendo cosas de hombres. Ah veo tu espada es muy larga, la mía también lo es- dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada, pero en cuanto lo hizo el propio peso del arma le caló en los brazos y casi se le resbala – ¡Kyaaa mi espada!- gritó con voz de niña miedosa.

-Pfth- Sagittarius empezó a carcajearse y se tiró al suelo a revolcarse con burla.

-¡Hey apenas era mi primer intento!- Levy le aventó un palo –Es que todavía no me acostumbro a tener una espada- dijo mientras alzaba con dificultad el arma y observaba su filo –Ayer no se me hacia tan pesada ¿Sería la adrenalina del momento?- se preguntó con curiosidad –Seguro que pronto me acostumbro, esto de ser un soldado del ejército no ha de ser tan difícil, solo tengo que caminar como hombre, hablar como hombre ¿Oler como hombre? ¡Eso no! Y ondear esta arma así – Levy juntó todas sus fuerzas para lanzar un espadazo horizontal, pero el mismo peso del arma se la llevó consigo haciendo que diera unos giros tambaleantes hasta accidentalmente clavar su arma en el tronco de un árbol.

Sagittarius hasta se atragantaba de la risa que le daba ver a su ama hacer tantas ridiculeces.

-Ay no- Levy fue y empezó a jalar la espada del tronco, pero ni usando todas sus fuerzas lograba sacarla –Se quedó bien atorada ¡Sal!- por mas esfuerzo que hacía con sus brazos, no era más que una menudita chica de estatura menor al promedio, así que tuvo que sujetar con los dos brazos el mango del arma y poner los pies sobre el tronco del árbol y empezar a jalar y empujar a la vez con todo su esfuerzo, hasta que finalmente pudo sacar el arma del tronco, cayéndose de espaldas por su mismo esfuerzo dándose un buen golpazo en su parte posterior.

-Ay, eso dolió ¡Y ya deja de reírte caballo!- dijo mientras se sobaba la cadera.

-_¿Problemas siendo un hombre?_-

-¿Uh? ¿Quién dijo eso?-.

-_¿Aprendiendo a usar la espada?_-

Levy empezó a buscar en sus alrededores, pero no lograba encontrar quien estaba diciendo.

-_Si ese es su problema, entonces no diga mas, su salvación gatuna está aquí ¡el más poderoso guardián familiar, el exceed azul del apocalipsis está aquí!_-

-¿Mi guardián? ¿En serio?- El rostro de Levy se iluminó de esperanza con una sonrisa y unos ojos contentos, le habían mandado un guardián familiar y eso de exceed azul del apocalipsis sonaba como de que era alguien imponente.

-_Levy, prepárate para ver el más grande guardián de todos los tiempos, poderoso, guapo, simpático…ese soy yo el indestructible Happy _– se presentó el exceed azul saliendo de detrás de un tronco.

La expresión de Levy pasó a ser de cruda decepción – ¿Mis ancestros enviaron un gato?-.

-¿Gato? Soy un exceed, yo no ando rasguñando los sofás- dijo Happy frunciendo el ceño y enseñando sus inofensivas garras.

-Es solo que yo me esperaba un guardián un poco más grande- dijo con inquietud mientras media a Happy a distancia utilizando sus dedos –Y que hiciera honor a su nombre, eso de apocalipsis suena genial-.

-Eso es pura publicidad, a Acnologia siempre le funcionaba para ser el más popular, dragón basura- dijo el azulado despreciando la estatua que el mismo había destruido –Pero no temas, yo soy el guardián ideal para ti, vengo en edición de bolsillo para tu conveniencia, además de ser un experto psicólogo y excelente consejero en el amor-.

Levy fue y levantó al exceed mientras este aun hablaba –Pero ¿Qué sabes hacer?-.

-¿Qué sé hacer? ¡¿Qué sé hacer yo?! No me subestimes, aunque no lo parezca tengo superpoderes, por ejemplo puedo ver a través de tu armadura- dijo mientras medio cerraba los ojos y veía directo al pecho de Levy.

-¡Kyaa!- Levy lo aventó al frente de modo que se estrelló en un árbol –S-si van a crecer, a-aun estoy en crecimiento- dijo con inseguridad mientras se cubría el pecho con ambos antebrazos.

-A-aye- Happy se levantó tambaleante, mas al recuperarse hizo un berrinche –Ya estuvo, no crees en mi, entonces arréglatelas sola, deshonraras a la familia, a tu armadura, a tu pony, y de colmo una chica se enamorará de ti pensando que eres un hombre y no dejará de acosarte-.

Esa última afirmación le provocó escalofríos -¡No! Espera, perdóname Happy-sama-

-"Happy-sama" me gusta cómo se oye eso, está bien estás perdonada –

-Basta de payasadas Happy- entró una tercera voz.

-Otro gato, ah es una gata- dijo Levy al ver como una gata blanca similar a Happy bajaba de un salto desde arriba de un árbol –"_Ella también es pettanko, menos mal jeje_"-

-Con que eres la niña malcriada Levy, bien, yo soy tu otra guardiana Charle y te ordeno que regreses a casa-.

-¿Qué? No, eso sí que no- respondió Levy con firmeza.

-Obedece a tus mayores-.

-Ya lo decidí, iré al campamento en lugar de papá, no me echaré atrás- dijo Levy mientras envainaba su espada e iba con Sagittarius –Ay no, se me está haciendo tarde, debo de ir poniéndome en camino-.

-Te convertiré en una heroína- afirmó Happy, cuando sus pensamientos no eran nada nobles –"_Y cuando lo haga todos los ancestros caerán a mis pies, nyahaha_"-.

Charle suspiró pesadamente cuando vio que la insurrecta y el gato roñoso emprendían el camino rumbo al campamento –"_Está bien, hoy se dará cuenta de lo difícil que es estar en el ejercito, mañana se despertará llorando y diciendo que no quiere jugar más a los soldaditos, entonces ahora si la convenceré de que deje la locura_"-.

* * *

Podía ver el campamento a la bajada de una colina, muchas casas de campañas y muchedumbres masculinas a lo lejos, otra vez que le llegaban los nervios –Ay no, se me hace que no la voy a hacer-

-Descuida, Happy-sama está de tu lado, tu solo harás lo que yo diga y todo saldrá de maravilla- afirmó el egocéntrico exceed presumido señalándose a sí mismo.

-O-ok- respondió nerviosa y sintiendo que le temblaban las piernas.

Y así la aventura empezaba, le esperaba un largo día a la pequeña guerrera ¿Conocería amigos? ¿Cómo sería el general? ¿Habría caras conocidas? ¿Sería una buena idea confiar en el gato catástrofe? ¿Podría comportarse como un macho?

Las preguntas recibirían respuesta muy pronto.

_Continuará…_

* * *

¡Al fin! Me cansó mucho escribir este capítulo, lo terminé en tres días, así que si que le anduve dando duro por acabar, perdonen si hice esperarles mucho.

Ahora si entramos a lo mero bueno del fic, la introducción finaliza ahora y a partir del siguiente capítulo empiezan las interacciones relevantes y claro, Levy-chan conocerá al general Gajeel, quizás lo que hemos estado esperando.

Una última noticia ¡Ya tenemos ganadores de la encuesta! ¿Quiénes son? Los conoceremos en el siguiente capítulo que llevará como tema "**Lewyn McClyve**". Gracias por sus reviews y sus visitas, nos vemos entonces.


	5. Aprendiendo a Ser Hombre

_Disclaimer:_

_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima._

_Mulan y sus personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney y sus asociados._

* * *

**Corazón de guerrera **

**Capítulo V: Aprendiendo a Ser Hombre**

Ya estaba por bajar la última colina de su recorrido por el campo, abajo le esperaba el campamento; una congregación de cientos de casas de campaña, lugar que estaba infestado de nuevos reclutas provenientes de todas partes de Fiore

Le empezaron a ganar los nervios, ella estaba por entrar al mundo de la milicia, tendría que aprender a comportarse como hombre a la vez que fuera instruida en la guerra. Ella, una pequeña jovencita de dieciocho años que nunca había salido más allá de su pueblo y cuyo único talento era estudiar libros.

Un enorme terror le llegó, moviéndola a darse la media vuelta, casi queriendo salir corriendo –Ay no, se me hace que no la voy a hacer-.

Apenas estaba por echarse para atrás, cuando su egocéntrico guardián familiar azulado se le cruzó y se señaló a sí mismo -Descuida, Happy-sama está de tu lado, tu solo harás lo que yo diga y todo saldrá de maravilla-

-O-ok- respondió nerviosa y temblorosa, no sabía si era una buena idea confiar en un gato parlante con delirios de grandeza, pero no tenia de otra más que dejarse guiar por el exceed, independientemente de si en realidad era tan "poderoso e inteligente" como afirmaba, era macho, así que seguramente le guiaría en la difícil tarea de comportarse como un hombre.

-Hey, hey, quita esa cara y deja de temblar ¡Un hombre debe de ser firme y siempre responder con un Aye!- le la observación su guardián azul.

-A-aye-

-Grítalo con decisión mi niña ¡Quiero oír tu "aye" de guerra!-

-¡Aye!- exclamó enérgica cerrando los ojos, tras el grito se sintió más segura y confiada –f-funcionó-.

-Nada mal, nada mal. Recuerda, esta es la primera lección en el arte de la hombría y la más importante de todas "Siempre contesta con un "aye", siempre que haya problemas un "aye" te sacará de las situaciones más difíciles" ¿Entendido?-.

-Aye Happy-sama-

Charle rió burlonamente desde detrás de los dos –Vaya, que sabiduría Happy-.

-Gracias bonita- agradeció Happy sin darse cuenta del sarcasmo.

-"_Vaya, ni siquiera es capaz de ver su propia ineptitud_"-

-Si combinamos mi sabiduría con tu inteligencia, podremos sacar a Levy adelante ¡Trabajemos en equipo Charle!- se emocionó Happy corriendo hacia la exceed y entonces puso su sonrisa más sensual que pudo (era una sonrisa de idiota en realidad) –Grr, anda te va a encantar trabajar con Happy-sensei-

-Declino la invitación, creo que con tu "suprema capacidad" Levy la librará- dijo Charle con un toque de malicia que ninguno de los dos pudo ver, Levy por su inocencia y Happy por bobo.

-¿Tanta confianza tienes en mi Charle? ¡No te defraudaré! ¡Les voy a cumplir a ustedes dos, súper Happy-yin fase tres!- exclamó mientras se encendía en llamas de la emoción.

-"_Cuanta confianza tiene Happy, yo debería de ser como él_"- pensaba Levy con admiración, empezando a creerse que Happy era alguien de grandeza.

-Estoy encendido, vamos al frente Levy- dijo Happy.

* * *

-¡Achoo!- estornudaba un alegre recluta de cabello rosado –Como que alguien estaba hablando de mi o imitándome- le comentó a su compañero, un sujeto alto y fornido.

* * *

-Bien…digo ¡Aye!- contestó Levy caminado hacia el frente, acercándose al campamento –Eh, un minuto ¿Cómo es que me van a estar ayudando? ¿No los verán todos caminando a mi lado?-.

-Bueno, eso se puede arreglar fácilmente- aseguró Happy, para entonces hacer una pose rara -¡Transformación!- exclamó transformándose en una nube de humo azulado.

-¿H-Happy?- Levy se asustó al ver que el gato ya no estaba, volteó en todas direcciones y no logró encontrarlo, pero entonces escuchó esa vocecilla muy cerca.

-Levy, aquí en tu muñeca derecha-.

La pequeña McClive alzó su antebrazo derecho acercándolo a su rostro ¡Y sorpresa! En su muñeca ahora portaba una pulsera de la cual colgaba un dije con forma de la cabeza de un exceed y la cara de Happy dibujada en este objeto -¿C-cómo lo hiciste? Es tan practico ¡Increíble!-.

-Ah que soy increíble ¿verdad? La mejor parte es que ningún ser humano aparte de ti podrá escuchar mi melodiosa voz- habló Happy desde el dije.

Levy dirigió la mirada hacia la exceed blanca -Charle ¿Tú también puedes hacerlo?-.

Charle cruzó los brazos -Sería el colmo que yo no pudiera hacer lo que si puede Happy-

La estricta exceed tronó los dedos fundiéndose en un humo blanco y de un segundo a otro ya estaba transformada en un dije sujeto a la muñeca izquierda a Levy.

-Ahora si estamos listos, en marcha Levy ¡Hoy serás el mas hombre de los hombres!- exclamó Happy todo ilusionado, imaginándose ya en la gloria que le llegaría cuando llevara a Levy a triunfar en la guerra.

Levy tragó saliva, puso una mirada determinada y fue hacia el campamento con pasos decididos.

Charle en cambio se guardaba muy bien sus verdaderas intenciones –"_Hoy solo tengo que dejarlos solos, cuando Happy fracase verá su verdadera realidad y cuando Levy viva en carne propia las dificultades que implica este lugar, entonces chillará como nenita y volverá a casa. Entonces toda esta tontería de héroes y guerreras habrá terminado"-. _

* * *

Ya de cercas el campamento era muy distinto, para empezar había altos niveles de desorden, la gente hablaba en voz alta, todo mundo en sus propios asuntos, formando una gama de risotadas, maldiciones y conversaciones, si tan solo fuera eso no estaría tan mal, si el lugar no estuviera hecho un asco; casas de campaña mal construidas y empolvadas de tierra, los suelos estaban contaminados por basura y las heces de las gallinas y los puercos que andaban libremente por las calles.

Pero lo peor de todo eran los causantes de tal horrorosidad; los hombres.

Apenas estaba en la entrada y ya los veía, sucios, sudorosos y descontrolados, podia ver a uno picándose la nariz, a otro rascándose su protuberante abdomen, a otros dos agarrándose a golpes, a uno abrazando un cerdito y un despistado tipo comiéndose la mugre de sus uñas ¡Qué asco!

-Levy, bienvenida al mundo de los hombres- le presentó Charle.

-¿De verdad así son los hombres?- preguntó incapaz de creérsela, al menos en su pueblo no había visto comportamientos tan bajos y desagradables.

-Y no has visto nada aun, conforme pasen los días irán poniéndose peor- advirtió Charle con tono subliminal queriendo asustar a su protegida, táctica que pareció dar resultado cuando Levy dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Pero Happy entró en acción de inmediato –Todos esos chicos andan así porque se han soltado el cabello, andan emocionados de no estar bajo las reglas de sus familias, pero esa impetuosidad los vuelve estúpidos, eso va a nuestro favor ¿no Levy?-.

-Pues sí, p-pero ¿Cómo debo comportarme frente a ellos? Míralos, son groseros, violentos y…-

-Estúpidos, Levy, estúpidos- recalcó Happy –Tu solo no te dejes achicar por ellos, si te ven llena de seguridad ni si quiera les pasará por la cabeza meterse contigo-

Levy acercó el dije con cara de Happy hacia ella -¿Y cómo hago eso?-.

-Lección numero dos; ser un hombre empieza en el lenguaje corporal, ponte erguida, cabeza en alto, expresión ruda en la cara ¡Y deja de jugar con tus dedos! Debes de verte fuerte, caminando con paso firme y el pecho fuera-.

-Erguida- repitió Levy estirándose por completo quedando tensa –Pecho fuera- ahora sacó el pecho al frente de mas, de modo que ni podía respirar con facilidad –Cabeza en alto…expresión ruda- terminó torciendo las cejas mal y apretando los labios en una desfigurada mueca –Y…paso firme-

Sus pasos chuecos al pasar por la vereda, su posición física nada natural y su cara torcida provocaron que todo mundo empezara a voltear a verle con curiosidad, amenazando con ponerla nerviosa.

-Happy, no está funcionando, todos se me quedan viendo-.

-¡Pues mejor! Se ve que serás del tipo popular-

-¿Qué? Pero eso es lo que menos quiero, yo deseo pasar lo mas desapercibida posible- susurró sin dejar de ver al frente con la cabeza en alto.

-Solo hay de dos sopas… la de ramen o la de pescado jaja- bromeó Happy.

-No juegues conmigo Happy, me estoy asustando, la gente me empieza a ver feo- dijo tragando saliva al ver como un par de tipos pelones susurraban maliciosamente entre sí, mas de cuatro se tronaban los nudillos sin dejar de verla y otro sacaba un palo.

-Levy o te das a respetar o te conviertes en victima de todos, solo esas dos opciones tienes. Esos tipos están intimidándose por tu inquebrantable lenguaje corporal-.

-¿Intimidándose?- preguntó Charle –Se están enfadando con Levy por que llama demasiado la atención, se ve como una presumida al moverse tan ridículamente y aquí a los que tratan de destacar los muelen a golpes-.

Levy palideció y empezó a acelerar el paso, sin atreverse a mirar a uno solo de los tipos a los ojos, hasta que en dado momento se detuvo por completo.

-Ya te alejaste de ellos ¿Ves? No pasa nada- dijo Happy todo despreocupado.

-Ay no, no, no- empezó a balbucear Levy mientras empezaba a sudar profusamente.

-Je, veo que ya la pensaste, descuida, todavía es tiempo de echarse para atrás y volver a casa- sugirió Charle muy confiada.

-No es eso- respondió con voz temerosa y sin dejar de mirar al frente donde a diez metros se encontraban un par de reclutas conversando amenamente –Son ellos, están aquí-.

* * *

No le gustaba para nada la actitud tan confiada de su amigo, peor es que últimamente andaba muy soberbio, eso le podría meter en problemas en este campamento.

-Ja, yo creí que habría reclutas fuertes, pero todos aquí no parecen más que ineptos campesinos-

Ahí estaba otra vez con sus comentarios pretenciosos, como buen amigo tenía que hacerle entrar en razón, aunque fuera un "cabeza dura Eucliffe"

-Sting, aun si fueran inferiores a ti, no vinimos aquí a competir por quien es el mejor, vamos a luchar juntos por defender a Fiore, eso será trabajo en equipo-

El prepotente rubio se sobó el pecho y respondió sin borrar su expresión de autosuficiencia –Como sea, yo quiero que los reflectores estén sobre mí, voy a ser el mejor de los reclutas y así las mejores jóvenes del país sabrán de mí y caerán a mis pies-.

Ese Sting pillo ¿Qué solo pensaba en ser el mejor y en chicas? Decepcionado una vez mas (como sucedía cada vez más frecuentemente) mejor volteó la mirada a un lado -¿Eh?-

-Rogue- le llamó la atención Sting al notar el cambio en la expresión facial del Cheney.

-Que raro- respondió devolviendo la mirada a con Sting.

-Desde el festival de primavera andas muy diferente, anda vamos a ver que encontramos en la armería- le invitó Sting dándole una palmada.

-Bien- Rogue le siguió, pero no sin antes voltear una vez hacia la misma dirección que antes, juraría haber visto una cara muy familiar en un pequeño soldado que al entrar en contacto visual, se escondió de inmediato tras unos barriles –"_Seguro que fue mi imaginación_"-

-Rogue, no te quedes atrás-

-Sí, ya voy-.

* * *

-¿Me vio? ¡Me vio! E-estoy en problemas- decía Levy apoyándose de espaldas contra el barril y con una mano sobre el pecho, comprensiblemente asustada tras el contacto visual.

-¿Era tu novio o qué?- preguntó el exceed travieso.

-No, es solo que esos dos me conocen- Levy apretó los puños con frustración recordando ls hirientes acusaciones que Sting había lanzado contra ella ayer

"Miren ¡Esa participante no es virgen!"

"Mujer inmunda ¿Cómo te atreviste a engañarnos?"

-Ese rubio- dijo con molestia, frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Parece que el rubio creído te cae mal, pero no tienes por qué contenerte, ahora que eres hombre puedes ir y golpearlo cuanto quieras- aconsejó Happy.

Levy se retrajo como un pequeño gato asustado -¿Qué? No, yo no quiero golpear a nadie-.

-Pero tampoco te vas a quedar escondida todo el tiempo ¡Ha llegado el momento de socializar! Solo así se te quitara el miedo, anda vamos a buscarte unos buenos amigos, te harán falta para "sobrevivir"-

-¿S-sobrevivir?-

El azulado observó el pálido rostro de su joven aprendiz –No temas, tu solo haz lo que yo te diga y todo saldrá bien-

-Sí, digo ¡Aye!-

Y así reanudaron el camino, Levy nerviosa al pendiente de cuantos varones veía en el camino, Happy atento en búsqueda de alguien a quien hacer aliado de Levy y la silenciosa Charle esperando el momento en que Levy se rindiera y se retrajera de sus acciones.

* * *

-Mira Levy, ese de allá es el indicado- exclamaba Happy.

Levy abrió los ojos de mas, a distancia se encontraba un joven de unos veinte años lanzando huevos podridos a cuanto se le cruzaba enfrente riéndose de sus víctimas, su mirada era traviesa y su cabello tenía una coloración rosada ¿rosada? Sip, rosada.

-Míralo que parece idiota y simplón, tu puedes con él-.

-Yo puedo con él, yo puedo con él- repitió Levy para sí misma mientras hacía ejercicios de respiración para controlarse, si de por si nunca hablaba con chicos, ahora tenía que hablar con ellos como si fuera un hombre.

-H-hola- Le saludó al aproximársele, pero lo hizo con su usual voz femenina, instantáneamente se tapó la boca con ambas manos y sintió su corazón palpitar –"_Los hombres hablan más grave, como se me pasó ese detalle_"-.

Por suerte el tipo seguía como si nada en su actividad de bromista – ¡Jaja, en la mera cara, diez puntos para Natsu!-.

Carraspeó en un par de ocasiones como si de esa manera afinara su voz y entonces volvió a dirigírsele ahora con un tono más masculino –Hey hombre, buen día que nos tocó ¿Listo para la guerra?-.

-¡Uff por poco y le doy! A la próxima Natsu Dragneel no falla-

Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente, ese recluta la estaba ignorando ¡Ni se daba cuenta de que ella estaba a su lado! Eso significaba que ella no tenía la más mínima presencia de hombre. Por fortuna ese travieso hombre tenía la costumbre de pronunciar su nombre a cada momento.

-E-eh Natsu- susurró medio temerosa.

El chico de nombre Natsu reaccionó al llamado -¿Eh? ¿Quién me llama?- empezó a voltear a ambos lados sin verla.

-"_¿Acaso es un idiota?_"- se preguntó mentalmente sabiendo que el pelirosado no la veía por que no estaba bajando su mirada lo suficiente como para verla –"_O a poco soy tan chaparra_"- esta vez elevó mas su volumen vocal –Aquí, más abajo-

Esta vez Natsu si la vio y una sonrisa llegó a su rostro.

-"_Parece que le agradé_"- se ilusionó ella, seguramente que este era el inicio de una gran amistad, finalmente tendría alguien en quien confiar y en quien apoyarse, a partir de hoy…

-¡Un gnomo! ¡Los gnomos del bosque existen!- terminó exclamando el joven.

Levy quedó en shock ¡Desde un principio la sonrisa del chico había sido de burla y no de agracia!

Entre carcajadas Natsu le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda -Jaja, anda no te la creas tanto, era solo una broma ¡Yo amo las bromas!-.

El fuerte impacto en la espalda hizo retumbar la cavidad pulmonar de ella, desencadenando en una serie de tosidos –Ahh…y-ya veo_ cough_, etto…mucho gusto- intentó presentarse con dificultades –"_Espero que los próximos hombres no sean tan bruscos, si que pega fuerte_"-.

-Mi nombre es Natsu, aunque veo que ya conocías mi nombre-

-"_Pero si lo andas pronunciando todo el tiempo_"- respondió ella en su mente, achicándose de decírselo frente a frente, provocarlo era lo que menos quería.

-Jaja eres tan chistoso, atragantándote como si te hubieras comido una berenjena entera, te lo digo por experiencia propia. Pero venga choca el puño- Natsu alzó su mano.

-"_Debe ser el saludo oficial de los varones_" De acuerdo-

Cabe resaltar que el choque de los puños le tronó todas las falanges y casi le saca un agudo grito, pero se aguantó –Ouch-

-Bueno, creo que ahora lo mejor es que regreses a casa, este es un campamento de hombres, seguro que tu mamá está preocupada por ti niño- le dijo Natsu para entonces ponerle la mano en la cabeza y alborotarle el cabello –Por cierto, regrésale a tu papá su espada, no es para jugar y te puedes cortar- le aconsejó para luego reanudar su lanzamiento de huevos podridos.

Levy quedó con cara de sorpresa y el cuerpo frio –"_Realmente cree que soy un niño ¡Ahora resulta que parezco niño y no hombre!_"-.

-Sugiero una retirada- aconsejó Charle.

Ella asintió y entonces se fue retirando de Natsu.

Pero Happy no se fue sin despedirse –Adiós rosadito, muy varonil que nos saliste con ese cabello jaja- le gritó con toda la intención de hacer sorna.

Levy palideció -¡Happy! Ay no, mejor me voy antes que me agarre a golpes- entonces se escabulló lo más rápido que pudo.

En ningún momento Natsu pareció notar la burla, siguió haciendo bromas a los que pasaban hasta que cinco minutos después algo le molestó en la conciencia.

-Un momento ¿Me llamo rosadito?- se preguntó deteniéndose, entonces empezó a echar humo por la nariz y chocó sus puños –Ese niño ¿adónde se habrá ido? Me debe una explicación-

Y así el Dragneel se fue a la búsqueda del niño peliazul.

* * *

Levy jadeaba mientras se apoyaba de espaldas contra una tienda, dos sustos en lo que llevaba del día, esto estaba resultando ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba –Intente ser lo más hombre que pude ¿Que hice mal?- se preguntó limpiándose el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo.

Happy y su bocota no tardaron en responder –Que no hiciste mal pequeña, tienes que ser más tosca, mas ruda, gritar, imponerte y de vez en cuando rascarte las bo…-

-¡Happy!- le regañó impidiendo que el azulado siguiera de vulgar.

-¿Ves? Ni una palabrota aguantas, en un lugar como este todo mundo habla profanidades y obscenidades-.

-Es que ugh, no logro captar la esencia de ser un macho- suspiró dejando caer los hombros y cerrando los ojos.

-"_Eso es, ríndete Levy_"- pensaba Charle.

-Aye, lo que necesitas es ejemplo. Tengo una idea, esta vez yo te guiaré en que hacer- propuso el hiperactivo exceed condensado en forma de pulsera –Oye, al frente tenemos los comedores y cuando los hombres comen están felices, es el lugar perfecto para socializar vayamos allá dentro-

Levy fijó su mirada en la enorme lona que cubría toda el área de comedores, de adentro de esa enorme casa de paredes de tela se escuchaban risotadas y gritos.

No obstante ella creía en el dicho de "la tercera es la vencida", así que no dudó en ir con la confianza de que Happy la ayudaría a convertirse en un hombre.

* * *

Si el campamento se le había hecho un lugar insalubre y asqueroso, la cocina y comedores no tenían nombre, los niveles de inmundicia eran indescriptibles, nunca en su pequeño y prodigio cerebro le había pasado la idea de que un lugar pudiera llegar a ser tan sucio:

Había ratas caminando por debajo de las mesas, comiéndose todos los rastros de comida que los hombres dejaban caer ¿Y qué decir de esos hombres? Eran tan asquerosos como las ratas o incluso peor, tragaban como puercos, atragantándose y soltando constantes eructos, algunos eran tan inmaduros que lanzaban pedazos de comida a los demás, de modo que el suelo estaba sucio con pedazos de comida, misma que terminaba siendo pisada convirtiéndose en una pegajosa masa comprimida, un verdadero platillo para las oportunistas cucarachas. Uff, ni siquiera el cocinero tenía el más mínimo sentido de higiene, era un hombre obeso con ropas sucias y ennegrecidas por carbón que tomaba los vegetales con sus contaminadas manos sin siquiera lavarlos antes y que metía a cocer la carne cruda sobre la que revoloteaban decenas y decenas de moscas, además para revolver el caldo usaba un palo sucio y ¡Oh dios! ¡Se acababa de rascar allí atrás!

Se le revolvió el estomago, el insoportable olor nauseabundo, los malos modales y los sucios animales, casi sentía que le caminaban por las piernas.

-Levy, se te metió un cucarachón por debajo de las ropas- le comentó Happy.

Cucarachón…caminando por sus piernas…era real ¡Real!

Ahora si que no lo aguantó, la sensación de las cosquillosas patitas del insecto caminando sobre su rodilla derecha y subiendo por su muslo le llevó a gritar aterrada como nunca.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Era el fin, adiós a la misión heroica de suplantar a su padre, de sus pulmones había salido un grito de niñita aterrorizada.

Si, frente a una multitud de hombres, varones que tragaban y conversaban amenamente metidos en su mundo.

Un minuto, eso solo significaba que nadie le había prestado atención. Nadie la veía acusadoramente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Parece que cuando los hombres comen se meten en su mundo, que comportamiento mas extraño, tomaré nota de esto- dijo Levy sacando un bloc de notas.

- Que suertuda nos saliste. Debe ser por nuestro amigo Plue- dijo el otro exceed viendo el pequeño animalito que se asomaba por entre las ropas de Levy

-¿No sería ese bicho el que asustó a Levy?- acusó Charle a lo que el pequeño mamífero empezó a negar.

-Bien, apuntar no servirá de nada Levy-chan, lo que necesitas es experiencia. Mmh veamos ¿Quién estará bien para abordar?- se cuestionó Happy –Ese me parece bien, aquel tipo fortachón que está por allá, a tu lado izquierdo Levy-.

-Lado izquierdo, tipo fortachón- la pequeña aspirante a varón escaneó el área hasta que encontró a la persona a quien Happy se refería.

Le daba la espalda a ella, pero aun así viendo su enorme cuerpo se deducía que era uno de esos tipos fuertes y rudos, nadie se le acercaba (ni siquiera las ratas), casi como si tuviera un campo protector o algo así, inspiraba respeto y temor. Aunque no estaba solo, le acompañaba en el almuerzo un sujeto de espigado cabello azul, expresión seria y una marca roja muy extraña en su rostro, justo rodeando su ojo derecho.

-Recuerda lo que te dije Levy, esta vez tienes que ir con toda confianza, imponer tu personalidad sobre la de él-

Levy frunció el ceño decidida e infló sus mejillas -Esta vez no fallaré-

-Te echaré la mano, esta vez te diré como le hagas- dijo Happy muy confiado en sus habilidades de socializar.

La McClive se abrió paso entre las mesas y los tipos que estaban de pie, nadie volteaba a verla, como si no existiera. Hasta que alcanzó a donde estaba el sujeto con el que iba a hacer la segunda prueba de "aprendiendo a comportarse como hombre".

-Bien, la primera impresión es lo que más cuenta. Tienes que llamar su atención y darte a respetar-

-Ahí vas otra vez gato estúpido-

-Charle, no desmoralices a Levy-

-Eh disculpen, no quiero interrumpir sus peleas, pero Happy-sensei ¿Cómo llamo su atención al estilo macho?- preguntó Levy entre susurros.

-Fácil, lo mejor es empezar dándole un manotazo en la nuca. Así se tratan los hombres entre sí-

-Gato idiota- dijo Charle imaginando lo que estaba por pasar.

-¿Seguro? B-bueno, si tú lo dices- Levy alzó el pecho, puso la expresión facial más dura que se le ocurrió y alzó su mano para atrás antes de soltársela con todo contra la nuca.

-¡Qué demonios!- el tipo fuerte fue sorprendido por el golpe, su cabeza se hizo para enfrente llenándose la cara con el arroz de su plato. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza y se levantó de golpe–Parece que alguien quiere morir hoy- dijo aun de espaldas tronándose los dedos.

-Yosh, justo como lo planee, ahora tienes su atención- festejó Happy.

-Si la tengo, pero no de la mejor manera- Levy tragó saliva y toda esa dureza que aparentaba se esfumó dejándola tiesa y con cara de gatito asustado.

El tipo se giró, revelándose así ante ella; era alto, musculoso y de expresión ruda, su cabello corto rubio y sus ojos verdes hacían pareja, pero lo más intimidante de él era su cicatriz en forma de rayo.

El rubio alzó una ceja cuando notó que la persona que le había agredido era un pequeño recluta de grandes ojos cafés suaves y tiernos rasgos faciales –Un momento ¿Esta insignificante sanguijuela me golpeó?-.

El acompañante del rubio soltó una leve risa –Jaja parece que tienes un nuevo amigo Laxus-.

El fortachón de nombre Laxus señaló al enano e intentó decir algo pero no salieron palabras de su garganta. Medio sonrojado volteó a ver a los lados haber si alguien veía la escena –Hey Jellal, nadie vio lo que este insecto me hizo ¿verdad?-.

-Todos están en sus asuntos, nadie te vio enorme orgulloso-.

Laxus suspiró y entonces finalmente dirigió la palabra a ese asustadizo pequeño que alzaba la cabeza para verla a la cara sin parpadear –No eres más que un enano bueno para nada, lárgate de mi presencia- le amenazó para entonces darle la espalda ignorándole por completo.

-Estuvo cerca- susurró en voz baja dejando salir el aire de los pulmones que había mantenido en los momentos de suspenso –Creí que me iba a golpear. Vaya, fracase de nueva cuenta-.

-¿Fracasar? Haha que graciosa, pero si le caíste de maravilla, ya casi lo tienes en la palma de tu mano-.

-¿En serio? Yo creí-

-Pues creíste mal. Ahora solo dale una nalgada, eso les encanta a los chicos- indicó el sensei.

Como la chica pura e inocente que era, le dio una gran pena el hacer semejante acción, pero se sobrepuso al pudor y le dejó ir la nalgada más fuerte que pudo y cabe decir que el trasero de ese tal Laxus resultó ser de firme textura.

-¡¿Qué?!- Laxus prácticamente dio un salto al frente sujetándose detrás, agresivamente se dio la vuelta derribando su silla al suelo en el acto -¡Ahora sí que te golpearé tan fuerte que les dolerá hasta tus ancestros!-.

El fortachón levantó a Levy de la camisa y estiró su brazo preparando un puñetazo, la desafortunada McClive solo se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos esperando lo peor.

Pero Jellal se había puesto de pie desde antes para ir con su compañero y convencerlo de que se tranquilizara –Oye Laxus, recuerda que los corajes te hacen daño, anda cálmate-.

-Pero este enano- respondió con el rostro todo colorado.

-Mejor canta conmigo Laxus "Conejito blanco salta por la barda, conejito blanco ama el pasto"- entonó el de cabellos azulados.

-Conejito blanco salta por la barda, conejito blanco ama el pasto…conejito, cone-conejito blanco blah mah- Laxus se relajó, la coloración de su rostro regresó a la normalidad y soltó a su víctima –Bah, no vales ni mi tiempo- le dijo al enano dándose la vuelta y colocando su silla de nuevo para sentarse y reanudar con su almuerzo.

-Creí que moriría- suspiró casi inaudible, acto seguido volteó a ver a muñeca derecha -Habrá que intentar con alguien mas ¿Happy?-

La pulsera con el rostro imprimido del azulado no estaba, detalle que solo podía significar que el guardián se había destransformado.

-Vaya nenita que nos salió el de la cicatriz- se escuchó la chillona voz del exceed.

Levy volteó hacia atrás contemplando que el susodicho estaba de pie sobre una mesa, utilizando ambas manitas para alzar una charola de puré arriba del nivel de su cabeza. A juzgar por su mirada de hostilidad, estaba a punto de vengarse de Laxus –Happy-sama nunca falla, mis indicaciones estaban bien, el que está mal es él-

Levy no tuvo oportunidad de detener al gato catástrofe; Laxus terminó con una charola de puré resbalando por su espalda y ella terminó cayendo de sentón al suelo, sintiendo que su vida llegaba a su fin.

-Aye, eso le enseñará- afirmaba Happy muy orgulloso de sus acciones, regresando a su forma de pulsera.

-Mejor cállate Happy, ahora sí metiste a Levy en problemas, baka-.

La mencionada no podía hacer nadamas que concordar con Charle, si salía de esta viva se consideraría la persona con más suerte del mundo.

-Pun, pun- hasta Plue daba todo por perdido.

Pero justo en ese momento, de la nada apareció el travieso Natsu Dragneel, aproximándose casualmente a Laxus y Jellal y otra vez ignorando que ella estaba aquí –Que tal Laxus y Jellal, ando buscando a…un minuto ¿A quién estaba buscando?- terminó con el dedo índice sobre su labio inferior –Jaja ya ni me acuerdo, pero mi estomago está gruñendo así que-

Laxus chocó los puños contra la mesa -¡Deja de hacerte el tonto Natsu!-

-¿Cómo?-

-Nada me hace enfurecer más que me llenen de puré la espalda ¡Detesto el puré!- renegó señalándole a Natsu su espalda sucia por la comida.

-Oh es verdad, jaja que gracioso, nunca pensé que alguien se atreviera a mancharte con la comida que te da asco- empezó a carcajear Natsu.

-¡Que no te hagas el tonto, se que fuiste tú pedazo de bromista!- Laxus fue y le dio un puñetazo al Dragneel derribándolo al suelo.

-¡Laxus!- exclamó Jellal consternado por Natsu –El nunca hizo eso, de hecho a juzgar por donde te pegó la charola la única persona que pudo haberte hecho la broma es-

-¡El enano!- identificó Laxus sintiéndose algo arrepentido por su violenta acción –Lo lamento Natsu. Pero esto no se quedará así- el malhumorado joven se arremangó y se tronó los nudillos –Pequeño busca pleitos, ahora si eres hombre muerto-

Levy intentó levantarse y correr, pero se le resbalaron las manos por la suciedad del piso, sintió como el chico la jalaba de un pie.

-¡Laxus desgraciado!- para entonces Natsu se levantaba y se le echaba encima a atacarlo directamente. Gracias a esta intervención Levy se pudo liberar y así buscar escabullirse.

-Laxus, Natsu, la violencia no es buena, ya paren esto- Jellal intentaba detener a sus dos compañeros que se aporreaban como perros.

-¡Ya te dije que lo siento, Natsu idiota!-

-¿De verdad? Ah es que no te había escuchado- dijo Natsu sonriendo ya como si nada.

-El que debe pagar por esto es- Laxus volteó a ver adonde el diminuto buscapleitos había estado -¿Adonde ha ido?-.

-¡Mira, allá esta el niño que hizo un comentario de mi cabello!- señaló Natsu adonde iba precisamente el objetivo de Laxus, escabullándose con sigilo.

-¡Vamos tras él!-

-Por dios, siempre tienen que terminar así- lamentó el más tranquilo Jellal yendo tras ellos para alcanzarlos.

-¡Ay no, ya me vieron!- Levy se espantó y ahora si empezó a correr, empujando a las personas que se le cruzaban enfrente, provocando molestias.

-¡Espera!- Laxus y Natsu corrían más rápido y andaban que la alcanzaban. Jellal iba un poco más atrás.

Levy se resbaló con un pedazo de mantequilla en el suelo, pero la caída le hizo ver otra via de escape; irse por debajo de una larga mesa de comedor –"_Eso es, por mi estatura quepo allí dentro fácilmente_"- fue y se metió por debajo del mueble, moviéndose a gatas por debajo, manchándose de porquería sus manos y rodillas, aunque en estos momentos eso era lo que menos le importaba.

-Ni crea que se nos va ir metiéndose por allí dentro- gritó Natsu tras lo cual fue y se metió. Laxus no quiso quedarse atrás e hizo lo mismo. El par de enfadados muchachos conforme gateaban movían la mesa tirándole sus comidas y bebidas a quienes disfrutaban del almuerzo, provocándoles más molestias.

-"_Soy muy joven para morir kyaaa_"- gritaba Levy al emerger de debajo de la mesa y salir corriendo rumbo a la salida de la enorme casa de campaña.

En cuanto a Natsu y Laxus terminaron haciéndose bolas y tirando la mesa, manchando y fastidiando a los otros tipos.

-_Par de idiotas_-

-_Ya nos arruinaron el almuerzo_-

Jellal había sido más listo y había rodeado por un lado la mesa –¿Era necesario meterse abajo como el chico enano?-

-No te burles Jellal y todos ustedes, toda la culpa es de aquel buscapleitos que está escapando de este lugar- acusó Laxus.

-¡Todos vamos tras él!- exclamó Natsu en un grito de guerra mientras cogía un enorme pescado crudo y lo blandía como arma –Le voy a dar de a pescadazos-

-Ni crea que se va a salir de la suya después de esto- Laxus tomó un largo chorizo y empezó a utilizarlo como si fueran nunchakus.

Todos los inconformes se armaron con comida y se unieron al grupo de cacería. Ahora eran como veinte personas que querían darle su merecido a aquel chico que iba escapando.

-¿Por qué todo siempre tiene que terminar en violencia?- Jellal se resignó y fue a alcanzar el grupo.

En cuestión de segundos, Levy traía un enorme grupo de tipos con intenciones asesinas armados con comida.

Y las cosas irían empeorando

_Por ejemplo_

Un grupo de hombres estaban conversando amistosamente con un chico de largo cabello verde, que parecía estar muy orgulloso de su apariencia.

-Freed, ese cabello largo te hace ver como un guerrero de respeto-

-¿Y esos rayitos son naturales?-.

-Por supuesto- respondía Freed cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Pero entonces entre Freed y sus compañeros pasó corriendo Levy y tras ella el montón de perseguidores. Provocando un embarazoso accidente.

-¡Ah mi peluca!- exclamaba Freed viendo como su brillante y largo cabello verde se le caía, revelando que tenía un cabello corto común y corriente. Sus compañeros se reían a más no poder –Esto no se va a quedar así- dijo sacando su espada y saliendo a persecución.

_O también_

Un joven de nombre Max se encontraba a la intemperie preparándose un estofado.

- Ojala terminando esta guerra me anime a cumplir mi sueño de tener novia- hablaba burdamente con una escoba.

Y entonces nuevamente pasó Levy tirándole la olla donde preparaba su valioso estofado. Luego pasó el cada vez más creciente ejercito de hombres iracundos, provocando que ahora se cayera de sentón sobre las llamas y se incendiara el trasero -¡Ah alguien ayúdeme!-

Natsu era un bromista, pero siendo de buen corazón se regresó a auxiliar -¡Tenemos que apagarlo!- exclamó y entonces le empezó a pegar en el trasero con el enorme pescado que llevaba.

-Ouch, eso duele-

Un delicioso olor llegó a la nariz de Natsu –Oh que bien, el pescado se ha cocinado- se expresó contento y entonces empezó a comerse salvajemente el pescado asado a las llamas del trasero de Max.

Max se dio vueltas en la tierra hasta que se le apagaron las llamas, viéndose el trasero desnudo y quemado se enfadó -¡Venganza!-

_Err, algunos incluso se unían al grupo solo porque sí._

-Mira Rogue, están persiguiendo a un pobre idiota- señalaba el hiperactivo Sting Eucliffe –No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, es hora de probar que se siente participar en un linchamiento- dijo levantándose para ir a unirse a la bola.

-Todos son unos inmaduros- dijo Rogue sintiendo pena por aquel sujeto chaparro de cabello azul que era perseguido a lo lejos.

_A cada instante, mas sujetos furiosos (o curiosos) se unían a la lista de tipos que querían golpear a Levy, las esperanzas de la McClive cada vez eran mas nulas._

* * *

Phanter Li y los element four se encontraban reclinados frente a una mesa, discutiendo estrategias militares mientras el metiche de Sugarboy les observaba.

-Entonces yo, Aria, Sol y Totomaru interceptaremos a los ejércitos enemigos en la aldea Galuna. Es nuestra mejor apuesta- terminaba de explicar Phanter Li.

Sugarboy empezó a aplaudir -Pero que buena estrategia, no esperaba menos del más grande militar de Fiore-.

-Gajeel, en tus manos queda el entrenamiento de los reclutas, tienes tres semanas para prepararlos. Pero si necesito apoyo antes mandaré pedir tu asistencia-.

-Si padre- Gajeel hizo una reverencia.

-Haga buen trabajo general Gajeel, por ordenes del emperador Zeref estaré vigilando el entrenamiento de los reclutas y enviando informes. Si yo no considero que estén listos, no entrarán en acción- amenazó Sugarboy fastidiando a Gajeel.

-Bien, entonces ha llegado el momento de partir- dijo Phanter Li poniéndose de pie al igual que los tres element four.

Solo treinta segundos después ya estaban montados en sus caballos, acompañados de un extenso ejército.

-Padre, que los ancestros te acompañen- se despidió Gajeel con una sonrisa confiada.

-Ja ¿A eso llamas una despedida? Mejor prométeme que acabando la guerra te me casas hijo, eso sí sería una buena despedida- comentó la pantera negra de Fiore.

-¿Sigues con eso?- Gajeel enrojeció apenado –Está bien, cuando acabe esta guerra me pondré a buscar mujer- se comprometió de muy mala gana.

-Hehe, me gusta ese plan. Nos vemos pronto hijo- se despidió Phanter tras lo cual hizo una señal. Los ejércitos de caballería le siguieron levantando una nube de polvo a su paso.

-Gehehe, es muy positiva esa vieja pantera-

-Sí lo es, pero ahora es importante conversar sobre el plan de entrenamiento y las reglas disciplinarias que utilizará general- comentó Sugarboy, sin embargo Gajeel ya iba de regreso a su casa de campaña -¿Me está ignorando?-

-Gehehe, voy a crear el mejor ejercito de todos los tiempos- repetía el Li para sí mismo, imaginándose muy vívidamente como el líder de un ejército fuerte y disciplinado –Bien, es momento de ver a mis prometedores reclutas- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la otra salida de su casa de campaña, donde podría contemplar a sus jóvenes.

Cuando vio la luz, se encontró con una escena que era lo que menos esperaba.

Había un soberano caos, un montón de reclutas estaban amontonados comportándose como unos auténticos cavernícolas: Había un tipo fornido y rubio golpeando a un sujeto en el suelo, un chico de cabello rosa golpeaba burdamente un pescado (medio consumido) contra el suelo, un chico de cabello rubio y cara traviesa lanzaba a un tipo por los aires, un hombre se asfixiaba al tener una sandia atorada en la cabeza, mas se la sacó revelando que tenia cabello azul y una marca rara rodeando su ojo derecho y además un pobre chico estaba tirado en el suelo con una escoba clavada en el trasero.

-Mmh, día uno- dijo Sugarboy maliciosamente mientras empezaba a escribir notas negativas en un pergamino.

-¡Que se supone que está pasando aquí bola de soldados ociosos!-

_Continuará…_

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy, el capitulo se me estaba alargando ya bastante. Pero ahora el fic se pondrá mas bueno y divertido.

Y pues como leyeron, los tres ganadores de la encuesta han hecho su aparición, el cómico Natsu Dragneel que superó a Bickslow, el rudo y macho Laxus que a duras penas superó en votos a su competencia Gray Fullbuster y el amable y tranquilo Jellal Fernandes que venció a Rogue Cheney (quien de todas maneras tendrá otro papel en el fic). Agradezco sus votaciones que permitieron hacer esta elección.

Levy está por conocer a Gajeel ¿Qué reacción tendrá? ¿Se acostumbrará a ser hombre? ¿Sobrevivirá al desafío? Muchas preguntas por responder. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuyo título es el que había prometido para este capítulo "**Lewyn McClive**".


End file.
